


Blue Rewind

by EmEGoddess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, Focuses on Naegiri, Future Foundation, Jealously, Multiple chapters, Non One Shot, Past, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Potential death, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), The other 3 relationships come later and will be small, Time Manipulation, please comment, rating can change, relationships, tags can change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmEGoddess/pseuds/EmEGoddess
Summary: The Future Foundation were making a classified machine, all the survivors + Komaru, knew was they had to build it. But eventually thanks to Hiro and Makoto's unluckiness, the machine goes wrong in blue lightning and only Kyoko and Makoto, along with the machine disappear....Eventually they wake up, but in a familiar place, what will they do when they realise they are 10 Years in the past.All 6 surviours are 28-29Komaru is 27Past Class 78 is 18-19
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 187
Kudos: 150





	1. (Rewind Arc Beginning) The Future to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, so after two centerned one shots, I'm bringing their relationship to spouse and bringing in more relationships I like, but they will be in the story soon, don't worry!
> 
> Comment if you want more parts! Or Bookmark to keep track! Hope you enjoy!

Makoto Naegi was working in the 14th division of the Future Foundation, lead by his wife named Kyoko Naegi. 

They were both working on the new machine that the Future Foundation wanted to make, along with the rest of the survivors + Komaru, because Toko and Komaru would not separate after the events of Towa City, it was safe to say Byakuya was indeed happy of this development.

"Kyoko-chan?" asked Aoi, "Are you absolutely sure, that this is safe?"

Kyoko stepped back from working on the machine, her front was all dirty from all the labour work she had been doing for the past few hours trying to build from the blueprints.

"I mean, you're the ex-Ultimate Detective, not Ultimate Mechanic like Soda, wouldn't he be better suited than us?"

"I can assure you Hina, this will won't be as bad as you think, the Future Foundation sent us step by step blueprints, I doubt we would break an-"

*CLANG*

Kyoko and Aoi turned their heads, to see a floored Makoto, a banana peel, and a broken panel with a screw lodged inside. 

"Ah Naegi, sorry about that man, I was hungry!" apologised Hiro, rubbing his back and awkwardly smiling.

Unfortunately for them, Makoto's little "slipup" had fucked over the machine very badly, blue lightning was covering the machine and was around Makoto as well.

Everyone started to back away slowly, Toko quickly buried her head into Komaru's chest quite terrified as her girlfriend held her tightly to assure her that she wouldn't be hurt. But as soon as it was realised that Makoto couldn't get out of the Lightning, Kyoko, in her most panic like state ever seen to her friends, rushed to her husband and grabbed his hand just before the lightning's bright light consumed the entire room, leaving only the 5 remaining people confused on where the machine and the couple had gone....

\--------------------

Kyoko opened her eyes, and looked around. She got up to realise she wasn't in the Future Foundation's base anymore and nor was her friends around her.

"Hello?!" shouted Kyoko

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko spun around 180 degrees to see at least someone she knows, being Makoto Naegi. She instantly ran to him like he did to her and hugged very tightly.

"Thank goodness, you're ok Makoto" sighed Kyoko, quite relieved.

"Ha, thank you Kyoko, but where's the machine, and why are we at Hope's Peak academy again? I thought the new year was over?"

Kyoko stopped hugging and quickly looked around once more, no wonder she didn't recognise it, she was so used to the new look of Hope's Peak and Makoto being headmaster that this old look didn't register immediately.

"This is quite unusual, we must be careful" 

Makoto nodded and held Kyoko's hand as they both walked the old corridors, while trying to come up with possible deductions.

"It's almost like living in the past isn't it?" chuckled Makoto, "Next thing will be seeing our old friends"

Kyoko smirked but her smile instantly dropped and her eyes were covered of disbelief.

Makoto focused on Kyoko's reaction, and with his spare hand, waved in front of her eyes.

"Kyoko?" 

Kyoko just pointed with her spare hand in the direction she was staring at. All Makoto could see was the very thing he was joking about.....

All of Class 78 was alive.....and staring right at them both.....


	2. Jealously and Rage....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Kyoko find out they have been sent back in time  
> Meanwhile the others in the present try and find a way to bring them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for less confusion  
> Past Kyoko - Kirigiri  
> Past Makoto - Naegi.
> 
> Hope that helps!

"T-They....THEY JUST DISAPPEARED!" shrieked Toko

Komaru firmly held Toko while she was panicking, no doubt this would lead to a stress induced faint, meaning a familiar serial killer was bound to show soon.

Byakuya was jaw dropped, the machine they spent many hours building, had vanished into thin air, taking his 2 trusted (he wouldn't admit it) friends with it. He pushes up his glasses and began to investigate the scene. All he could find was blue dust, the same hue as the lightning that had engulfed the couple moments ago.

Aoi could only cover her mouth and cry while Hiro started freaking out and holding his weed like hair. All the room held was panic and tension, there wasn't any room for peace and tranquility. All 5 of them knew was, they had to get Makoto and Kyoko back as soon as possible, and they knew only one person with the only chance to recover them...

\--------------

All of Class 78 was staring at the Time Lost Couple, and The TLC stared back, it was a never ending silence that it ended up as a non consented staring contest. Until one of them broke it and regained their focus....

"What a predicament, I'm seeing double Naegi, or perhaps it's a much older brother?"

It was the younger Kyoko Kirigiri, currently sitting by younger Makoto Naegi and younger Sayaka Maizono.

Kyoko blinked, and shook her head, regaining her own focus as well. But before she spoke, she decided to shake Makoto too, just as a precaution.

"No, that's....Rick.....Kenzo?" replied Kyoko, in the most obvious lie yet.

"Hm, I never thought that in the future, you would try and be the queen of liars, Kirigiri" chuckled Celeste.

"State your business, Cosplays are not allowed in a school environment!" exclaimed Taka.

"How are there two Kirigiris and Naegis?" freaked out Sayaka.

All of the class were shouted different questions, while both present Kyoko and Makoto looked obviously uncomfortable.....that is until it got even worse.....once the headmaster walked in.

"What's this racket going on? Isn't this class supposed to have a test?!"

Everyone in the classroom turned to see the headmaster standing in the doorway, not in a good mood, he looked overstressed and not ready to deal with any more distractions. It didn't make it any better once everyone pointed to the older couple, which one immediately turned away and the other looked very very nervous.

"Huh?"

The headmaster stared at the older couple and then at the younger versions, back and forth, back and forth.

"Is this a joke Ky-Kirigiri?" questioned Jin

Kirigiri shook her head at the headmaster and got up from her seat and walked up to the older version of herself and Makoto.

"Explain everything, now" calmly replied Kirigiri

Kyoko sighed and Makoto looked blue, he seemed to of held his breath out of scared habit. (flashbacks back to chapter 5)

The headmaster sat down on the teachers chair, while the younger Makoto and Kyoko sat by their older counterparts.

"I guess introductions are in order then?" asked Kyoko.

"I guess so" replied Makoto, "I'll go first"

"Ok"

"H-Hi, I'm Makoto Naegi, we are from the future....10 years in fact.....and I'm the future headmaster of Hopes Peak Academy"

Kyoko smirked, whilst everyone took that information in, some reacted with cheer, some reacted with disbelief, and one acted horrified....being the headmaster himself.

"How can you be the headmaster of Hopes Peak in 10 years?"

"Actually, I've been headmaster for 6....I was 22 once I started being headmaster"

"Well now we know that these two future freaks are 28 or 29!" snarled Leon

"The older Naegi looks good for his age" said Sayaka

"Agreed" replied Mukuro, in the calmest monotone ever.

Both Makotos gulped, this wasn't gonna go well, and only one known the rest for it.

"Well then, it's my turn, I'm Kyoko Naegi....Makoto Naegi's wife, and assistant headmaster at the new Hopes Peak Academy"

Makoto gulped while Naegi went pale and blushed....but he wasn't the only one, the giri he was sitting next to also blushed and hid it with a gloved hand.

Both Mukuro and Sayaka, stared at the older Kyoko. Daggers in their eyes. Fury about to be unleashed. It got so bad that Mondo and Taka had to hold back Mukuro while Sakura and Asahina held back Sayaka.

"HOW CAN YOU BE HIS WIFE?!" shouted Mukuro

"YEAH! NAEGI IS OPEN BUT NOT STUPID! HOW COULD HE BE WITH YOU?!" retorted Sayaka.

The older Kyoko laughed, while her younger counterpart and younger Makoto, looked in utter shock.

"Ha, that was a good laugh, it's way too far in between each other. To answer your question.....Makoto loves me, right now" smirked Kyoko, looking at the shocked younger Makoto.

Naegi, broke free from his trance and looked at Kirigiri whilst blushing hard. 

"Come on, d-did you have to do that to me?" shyly said Makoto.

"Yes, your younger self needs the push, it's rude to make a lady ask you out....remember?" 

Kirigiri turned her neck at Kyoko with a scowl. 

"That's right, I know my past self likes you at this time too..." 

"We are so fucking up time right now...." sighed Makoto.

Everyone inwards gasped at hearing the older Makoto swear. Everyone was used to never hearing a swear from their cinnamon roll of a boy that it felt so wrong.

"Hey, Hey, Naegi-Kun's a big boy now! Swearing! Upupupu" laughed Junko.

However, it seemed like a harmless statement, but both older counterparts stared at the younger Junko Enoshima. She was the one who technically killed off their classmates for Despair and only Despair as her own sister suffered the same fate, JUST because of DESPAIR. 

Makoto's eyes twitched, he never fully recovered from the Despair video from the final killing game, he's able to drastically turn to Despair or just seem slightly more OOC, just for a moment however, so he can never kill himself....not like Kyoko would allow that anyway.

But unfortunately, such time is upon us, and hearing that laugh brought back Makoto's worst nightmares....

"AHHHHHH" screamed Makoto

"Shit...." muttered Kyoko, who instantly restrained her husband.

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, YOURE THE REASON THEY DIED!"

Makoto was shaking very violently, Kyoko seemed to struggle to keep him under wraps, while everyone else including the headmaster looked absolutely terrified....even Junko herself.

"What's happened to older me?!" panicked Naegi.

"H-he's just having a panic attack, don't worry!" struggled Kyoko.

"LET ME AT HER, I WANT TO KILL HER!" screamed Makoto.

"Damn it, no Makoto!"

Junko analysed the older Makoto, she could tell that he had PTSD.....how despairing, and because he's directing it all at her, she must be the cause.....perfect, then it goes to plan!

Eventually Kyoko loses her hold and Makoto breaks free, however Junko was too busy thinking about her future Despair that she didn't realise Makoto grabbed her by the neck and shoved her onto the wall.

Naegi rushed to Makoto and pulled the black suit around him, begging him to stop hurting his friend.

"FRIEND?! SHES THE REASON THEY ALL DIED!" cried Makoto, whilst tears crashed down his face.

"That's enough, Makoto, please, we can discuss this properly, calm down" suggested Kyoko.

Makoto's eyes reached Kyoko's as he turned his head to face her, her eyes pleading with him to let her go despite all this. He eventually listened and dropped Junko onto the classroom floor, as she struggled to recover her breathing.

As Mukuro was unrestricted by being let go to help her sister, everyone looked at the older Makoto in fear and worry, and also at the younger Makoto in pity.

"Why.....why did you hurt Enoshima?" asked Naegi

"I'm s-sorry....I didn't m-mean..." replied Makoto, visibly shaken by his own actions.

"My Makoto struggles from PTSD, he....mistook Enoshima for someone else.....our apologises" spoke Kyoko.

"Understood, but it's hard to see why Naegi would get PTSD in the first place" retorted Kirigiri.

"Yeah! Our cinnamon bro is protected by us! We don't let anything happen to him!" shouted Mondo and Taka in unison.

"I bet you don't.....but not in the future.....but before you ask anything, restrain them, both Junko and Mukuro" scowled Kyoko, "Trust me on this, you would want to, do that and I'll tell you everything"

Junko and Mukuro started to sweat underneath their masks of neutral and cheerfulness. But it didn't stop Sakura and Mondo from tying them together with some spare rope that for some reason Past Toko was carrying....(we don't question it...)

"Good....now let's begin, it happened 9 years ago......."


	3. Visiting the Island / The Retell of the First Killing Game (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting the Island
> 
> The 5 survivors go to Jabberwock island to seek help from the Ultimate Hope himself to try and get their friend started back.
> 
> \-------------------  
> The Retell of the First Killing Game (Part 1)
> 
> Kyoko starts to narrate the first killing game in general facts, not in her point of view.  
> And because of this, one student has a immense emotional outburst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since this story has settings in the Present and the Past, I decided to separate the titles too, so the titles actually make sense. I'll be using surnames for the past characters who survived, and first names for those who didn't, just easier that way.
> 
> If there's a tag I missed or the rating needs to be changed, please tell me XD.
> 
> Also Blue Rewind will most likely not be a daily upload, it might be sometimes but most likely be at least once a week. However I aim for a once every 2 days, but sometimes I can easily be demotivated....this is why I like comments.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the story and let me know what you think of this (I think it's longer than the other two) chapter!

The 5 remaining adults that remained after the "Blue Lightning Alien Attack" as Hiro calls it, left for Jabberwock Island

"Hajime Hinata, ex-Reserve Course student turned Ultimate Hope....we require your assistance" stated Byakuya.

Hajime turned away from talking to his new girlfriend, Chiaki Nanami. His green eye glowing more than his red one to indicate that it was indeed "Hajime" in control. No one knows how he was able to resuscitate her dead body from years ago but they all rules it down to his many acquired talents. 

"Why must you acknowledge me like that every time you talk to me Togami?" asked Hajime with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmph, you should be glad I even acknowledge you at all" 

Everyone around Byakuya just plainly sighed, some things never change unfortunately.

"Fair enough I guess, so what do you guys want?"

Aoi and Hiro walked closer to Hajime to disclose the details of the predicament they were currently in, much to Byakuya's dismay.

"Ah I see now, so both Naegi and Kirigiri disappeared?" questioned Hajime.

"About that, "Kirigiri" doesn't exist anymore" butted in Komaru

"Ya Ya! Dekomaru is right! Kyoko Kirigiri stopped existing a couple years ago! She's now a Naegi too! Kyahahahaha!" laughed Syo, who popped up moments after Toko's panic attack in the Future Foundation base.

"Oh....I suppose the reason of being not informed was due to the events of the Final Killing Game correct?" 

"Correct, Kyoko-chan didn't want to tell you just yet because you guys were supposed to be in hiding..." replied Aoi.

"Well, once this problem is over, I suppose you should give them my congrats, even if it's a few years too late"

"Noted" said Byakuya.

"Now then, the problem has been told, but why me specifically?"

"Man, you're the one with all the damn talents......you can easily be the solution" remarked Hiro.

Hajime instantly closed his eyes and reopened them to show his Red eye being more dominate than his usual green, leading everyone to believe its his other half "Izuru Kamakura".

"How boring" Izuru stated very monotone like. "You assume I'm the perfect solution to your friend problem? It was so predictable"

"Hey Hey!"

Everyone turned around to see Chiaki tugging at Izuru's body. The girl worried of the situation due to overhearing it.

"Come on Izuru, Hajime, we got to help them, like you helped me when I was gone....." sighed Chiaki.

Izuru, looked deeply into Chiaki's eyes before sighing and closing them, reverting him back to Hajime Hinata. (Hajime and Izuru do in fact share memories unlike Toko and Syo)

"We will do it...."

"Perfect" smirked Byakuya.

\---------------

"First we had to barricade the entire school and only our class survived....." started Kyoko, who's hand was being held tightly by her Makoto. Funny enough their younger counterparts were doing it too, without realising it.

"......we were all chased and hunted one by one....."

"W-what? That sounds like a horror movie!" shivered Chihiro.

".....then our memories got erased......"

"MEMORY ERASURE IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIROMENT!" declared Taka, at the top of his lungs.

"......Junko and Mukuro swapped places, we thought Mukuro was Junko....."

"That should of been obvious if we had our memories, I suppose that's why they erased them" suggested Togami.

"........we didn't know it at the time but Junko was the one controlling the black and white bear called Monokuma....."

"Upupupupu, I bet I did a amaziiiiing job" laughed Junko, while everyone else scowled at her.

".........we were forced to kill each other...." 

Kyoko started to get a little shaky, but nothing compared to Makoto's reactions reliving every moment of the retelling of the first killing game. He knew everyone in this class dies, and all it does is breaks his heart.

"Killing?! Uwaaaaa! We became savages? Just like my manga, "Destroy or be Destroyed?!" shrieked Hifumi.

".......no one killed for 2 days, until on the 3rd day we got motives.....and it lead to the first killing....."

"O-oh g-god.....I-it was me w-wasn't it?!" questioned Fukawa.

"......Kuwata killed Maizono in self defense....."

"YO I WHAT?! Self....defense....t-that means....." struggled Leon

Everyone turned their heads to Sayaka, who was sweating bullets after hearing she was the provoker of the first murder, but the question on everyone's mind was how?

"......our first motive was Human Connections, Maizono saw her idol group died, according to Makoto, she tried to frame Makoto by using his trust against him, but it backfired and Kuwata killed her by accident....."

"I-I'm sorry Makoto.....I'm really sorry..." cried Sayaka, her face completely in devastation.

"HAHAHAHAHA, DESPAIR IS AMAZING ISNT IT?! OH MAN, I CANT WAIT FOR THIS STORY TO CARRY ON!" exclaimed Junko, in utter joy.

"......We all had to go to the gym where Monokuma started to talk about the class trial system, this is where the fake Junko being Mukuro, stood up to her oppressor and literally put her foot down....just to die by Junko's hand for the sake of despair itself......"

Mukuro's face instantly went pale and snapped her neck in Junko's direction, her own sister had truly killed her in the future, and it seemed it was a act of betrayal from how the older Kyoko was describing it, for once in her life, Mukuro Ikusaba.....was absolutely disgusted with her younger sister.

"Untie me" said Mukuro.

Kyoko stopped telling the story and looked at the other Ultimate Despair with a deep resent, she wasn't the Ultimate Analyst like Junko secretly was but she was a Detective, she can,in a way sense intent....

"Bah, why would we do that, Traitor!" retorted Mondo.

Kyoko had looked deep into Mukuro's soul at this point and decided to speak up, "Let her go" 

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, even Makoto.

"I sense no ill will being aimed at us, those words she said held distaste, distaste of her own sister" calmly stated Kyoko.

Despite everyone's dislike for Kyoko's idea, they complied.....after making sure Mukuro had no weapons, of course. Mukuro got up, holding her wrists from where the first part of the rope had binded them together. After making sure they weren't sore anymore, she walked up to Junko with the biggest hidden fury in her facial expression yet, Junko however, smiled in this revelation.

"What is it Muku?" asked Junko, in her cutesy persona, "Could it be....you're in Despair?"

Mukuro grabbed Junko's head and pulled it so her ear was up to Mukuro's mouth as she whispered with the most threatening tone ever known to the Ultimate Soldier, "Don't call me Muku ever again.....we aren't sisters anymore.....I personally disown you from my family......get out of my life and never come back...."

Junko, hearing this, changed into her "rebel" persona.

"OH "GET OUT OF MY LIFE?!" HAHA MUKU, BIG WORDS COMING FROM YOU, YOU KNOW?! YOU DID THAT ALREADY WHEN YOU LEFT FOR FENRIR!" 

"What did I say?! I SAID YOU CANT CALL ME MUKU ANYMORE, YOU....YOU....."

Everyone watched in awe as they saw the two sisters fight for the first time ever in the school, Mukuro usually followed Junko like a loyal hound and never shouted at her, let alone showing any emotion besides neutral (a bit like past Kyoko but at least she opened up).

"....YOU FRAUD!"

Kyoko pondered at this new outcome, her and Makoto were in the past, and now if everyone knew the first part of the killing game which made Mukuro rebel against her younger sister, then have they fucked up their future existence? Will they cease to exist if it never happened? Surely the relationship would indeed stay due to both younger counterparts having feelings for the other, but would they lose their memories or just disappear?

Sensing his wife in deep thought, Makoto nudged Kyoko lightly and showed a reassuring smile, it put all train of thoughts on a halt for the moment.

"Should I need to carry on the retelling? Or is this too much?" asked Kyoko, breaking the tension a bit.

"NO, CARRY ON, I WANT TO SEE WHAT I AGREED TO IN THE FUTURE! I NEED TO ATONE FOR MY FUTURE'S SINS!" shouted Mukuro, with slight tears in her reddening eyes. It seemed she was not used to emotional outbursts such as this.

Everyone agreed to carrying on listening, on the condition the entire class made, which was not holding distaste to anyone who killed due to it was wiped memories and stressful times that caused it in the first place......but Junko wouldn't get that comfort, as she was the mastermind in the first place so she would still get the despair of her class hating her....even if she relished in despair like a fetish....


	4. The Machine Revealed / The Retell of the First Killing Game (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Machine Revealed
> 
> The Surviours and Hajime/Izuru finally find out what the original machine was made for after Byakuya himself calls FF for a emergency.
> 
> \------------  
> The Retell of the First Killing Game  
> (Part 2)
> 
> Kyoko and Makoto finish their story, and discuss the possible consequences of the actions while their younger counterparts discuss their possible future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't in the mood to write last night due to emotional problems, sorry about that, I can't wait to get into the actual action soon!!
> 
> I put a reference to a couple fanfics I've found (I don't like Naegami) One person might know them ;)
> 
> Also I love your comments! It's nice to know people find it interesting regardless of my writing style (I got a G in English back in school lmao) so it's nice to see people happy ^_^
> 
> I know my grammar and my choice of words like "said, replied etc" are repeative but I'm not good at knowing other choices, if u wanna help, then just say

It had been a few hours since the discussion agreement between the survivors and Hajime Hinata, as he began to try and bring back both Makoto and Kyoko Naegi from wherever they had landed due to the accident.

"Almost done, these blueprints are quite something else" started Hajime.

"That's why I'm here.....I think" supporter Chiaki, smiling at her boyfriend.

Hajime chuckled and, without a second passing, changed back into Izuru.

"Yes, despise how this is completely boring, you do show promising encouragement radiating off you Chiaki" 

"Enough with your lovey dovey nonsense" said Byakuya, "We are here for a rescue mission, not a love sitcom"

Izuru stared at Byakuya in distaste, while Chiaki turned away whilst blushing. Izuru looked back at Chiaki and planted a very soft kiss on her cheek before changing back to Hajime.

"Ugh....did you really have to do that?" 

"Hey in our defense, you were the one being the asshole here" rebuttaled Hajime, "Anyway, the machine is done, Izuru does wonders in his moments I swear" 

"Does that mean we can save Kyoko-chan and Naegi?" eagerly asked Aoi.

Hajime shook his head and began to explain, "Unfortunately not yet, the machine is finished yes, but we don't know what the machine was made for in the first place"

Byakuya smirked and grabbed his phone and clicked the Future Foundation option on his contacts.

"Hello, it's Byakuya Togami of 14th division......yes we are needing the information about the machine you wanted us to build.........no, it's a dire emergency, Makoto and Kyoko Naegi had disappeared with the machine after," Byakuya stared at Hiro with the biggest disappointing look he ever had, "SOMEONE made Makoto's "luck" fuck up the machine and now we need to help them........thank you.....yes that's all good bye"

Byakuya turned off his phone and placed it in his pocket, while turning to Hajime and began to speak.

"It seemed it was a time/dimension machine, it was to make it so the tragedy never happened, or if that proved futile then it was to move us to a non despaired universe"

"Wow.....Future Foundation really fucking hates Despair" Hajime deadpanned.

"Anyway, so it seems they both have been either teleported to the past or another universe, but how do we be sure?"

Hajime brought his hand to his face and starting to deeply think. Chiaki even put down his gaming consoles to help think in the situation too.

"Without a way to figure out where or when they went it will be very hard to pinpoint their location"

Hajime walked to the machine and checked the options on the machine, clicking all the buttons.

"Hmm, I see a lot of universes they could possibly go to, like Kyoko being a vampire and biting Makoto"

"Hey! Why did you say their real names!" shouted Hiro, "Some of us don't have that privilege"

"You wouldn't know who I was talking about otherwise, would you" Hajime replied with a raised eyebrow, as he continued to look.

"Fair..."

"Anyway, another one is....Makoto and Togami....get together?!"

Byakuya was instantly taken back in shock, but that shock turned straight into anger and disgust as he raised his hand and shouted

"SUCH UNIVERSE DOES NOT EXISY, DO NOT FEED THESE FANTASIES!"

"Another one is they have a child.....called Kiki?"

"Oh, they dont plan to have a child." said Aoi.

"Man, alternate universes are weird, it's like the occult" shrieked Hiro.

Hajime sighed, and grabbed his head in frustration. 

"They could of been sent to the past, possibly been sent to before the killing game, however, if they changed anything in that timeline, then it's going to make a alternate universe on itself!" 

"So, if they change the past, they won't disappear?" asked Komaru, concerned for his brother's safety.

"Not likely, I doubt they could avoid it anyway, and we are still here so I really doubt the past can change, but if they made a new alternate timeline making a new au.....it's possible it's going to be harder to find, we would need a clue.....anything left behind from the original blue blast!"

Byakuya's light bulb went off in his head and grabbed the blue dust in a packet, from within his pocket, and gave it to Hajime.

"Would this work?"

Hajime nodded.

"Quite possibly, let me see....."

\------------------

After telling everyone about the first killing game from their perspectives, while everyone starts discussing the story, Makoto began whispering to his wife.

"So....we definitely changed time, why haven't we disappeared?"

"Hm...if I remember, Enoshima did Memory wipe us, is it possible this had all been done before? We came here before and it lead to even Ikubasa being memory wiped?" questioned Kyoko.

"I doubt that, we got our memories back and I don't remember a older us coming to the past....."

"That is true....looks like we would have to wait to see our consequences..."

While Kyoko and Makoto whisper among themselves, their younger counterparts walk out of the classroom without anyone noticing due to the intense discussions.

"Eh? Kiri, what are we doing?" asked Naegi.

"I couldn't handle being in there anymore Naegi.....not after what I heard about my older self." regretted Kirigiri.

"Is this about what my older self said? About you letting me die?" 

Kirigiri froze for just a second, but it was enough to tell the younger Naegi how she felt.

"Kiri, your memory was wiped, you didn't remember our friendship, I could tell it affected your older self quite deeply" calmly explained Naegi.

"Tch, but according to that tale, you helped me, you basically helped me and I thought the mystery was more worth it than your life....."

Kirigiri was a more "don't show emotions" person, while Kyoko was a "Show emotions to those you trust". Even though this is Kirigiri, the emotions were too much to hide this time, and rushed for her dorm room with Naegi rushing up trying to catch up to her desperately.

"KIRIGIRI! WAIT UP!"

After shouting by the door and rushing off to catch Kirigiri, everyone on the other side of the door stopped talking and looked at the door all with pitiful looks, knowing very well how their friend Kirigiri was obviously feeling, but no one knew to a true extent except the older Kyoko herself.


	5. Unstable Timeline / Kyoko Kirigiri's Inner Despair (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unstable Timelines
> 
> Izuru tells the Surviours some bad news concerning the Naegis situation and their own, their only hope is to have a rescue mission, but who will go?
> 
> \----------------------  
> Kyoko Kirigiri's Inner Despair (Part 1)
> 
> Kirigiri locks herself in her room, in despair of what becomes of her in the possible future, knowing that her older self has nearly gotten the boy she (not so secretly) loves killed. Which person will try to save her from her given Despair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter! I'm getting excited now, and I hope you guys are too! As I said I possibly have made grammar and/or writing mistakes so if you wanna help that would be fine.
> 
> As for a question, which version of the characters in Blue Rewind are your favoritives? And another question, what do you enjoy about the fanfic so far?

Hajime grabbed the blue dust from Byakuya's grip quite swiftly, as he began to examine the leftovers to the machine's accident.

"This might take a couple minutes to analyse fully" stated Hajime.

"That's good.....I think?" said Chiaki, not really paying much attention to the situation anymore as Hajime and Izuru got it under control. She was still going to be there for him regardless, she would turn off her gaming consoles in a instant if her beloved needed her.

"Hmph, that is fine" replied Byakuya, "Just don't take longer than you need, the Naegis might be in distress as we speak"

As soon as he said that however, Hajime finished his analysis as Izuru had fronted and fast forwarded the process faster than Byakuya could understand the situation. 

"There, it seems this dust is residue of a new universe based on our timeline" deadpanned Izuru, serious as usual.

"WHHHAAAAA, Our friends are stuck in a new altered timeline?" screamed Hiro.

"Correct, I theorise they were taken to the same past at first, but now those humans in the original past have now got their own separate universe due to the actions of the Naegis, what this will do to them however is uncertain, and thus interests me greatly."

Komaru and Toko sweatdrop whilst hearing that and start to panic listening to the description of which Izuru spared no details.

"It is currently possible that the two have split the timeline's stability, leaving this unchecked might affect our own, as no universe should have two of the same character. So in short, someone needs to retrieve them before a new villain rises to stop us, I wouldn't be surprised if it's the other Junko Enoshima currently alive in the new au as it would be acceptable to think that either your Kyoko or Makoto have told their past class about their adventures of the first killing game."

"T-then w-who?" asked Toko, very shyly.

"It would make sense for the quickest thinker to go" answered Izuru.

"That would b-" started Byakuya before he was interrupted by Izuru

"Me"

Chiaki instantly snapped from her gaming bubble and looked at Izuru in honest certain.

"Hey hey! If you went into the new au, wouldn't there be two Hajime or Izuru? Wouldn't that make the timelines break faster?" panicked Chiaki.

Izuru knew he wasnt good for emotional speaking despite the fact he loved the gamer girl very much, but he felt his older self would be more adapt to the emotional standpoint and relinquished control back to Hajime Hinata.

"Chiaki, I understand why you worry, but don't worry! I have Izuru to help me! And I know it would be based on the past so....I know there's a chance I'd be able to save you properly in that universe without them needing to go through pain...."

"Hajime...." cried Chiaki, "I wish that Chiaki well....."

"Remember your priority Hinata, The Naegis need to be rescued, so if you need to make a choice, pick them not the other Nanami, understood?"

Hajime looked conflicted, but agreed to the terms nonetheless.....even with the fingers secretly behind his back...

He began to walk to the machine, taking deep breaths for the moment to come, he knew he has to be careful, but what other choice does he have?

"Alright, haha, wish me and Izuru luck..." Hajime laughed, nervously.

Hajime inputed the blue dust into the machine to lock in his coordinates, and flipped the control switch, and sat down as the machine emitted a familiar blue lightning.

"It's time to visit

.....Blue Rewind"

And with that, Hajime Hinata/ Izuru Kamakura left to save Makoto and Kyoko Naegi on the other side.

\------------------

"KIRIGIRI, WAIT UP!"

Inside the classroom the two older versions heard the shout of the younger Makoto, it didn't help that they both knew why the younger Kyoko had left the room to begin with. Kyoko herself lived with guilt seeing it herself, getting nightmares that only Makoto could soothe the pain of, but she didn't remember him from the start so as soon as she had her memories it affected her greatly, she could only realise that Kirigiri was probably feeling the same, but worse.

Naegi felt like fainting, the boy was not used to running.....not yet anyway. He tried to catch up to his Kyoko but to no prevail, as shown by the fact the door was closed by the time he got there. He rang the doorbell countless times, crying for Kirigiri to open up and that he was here to help.

No response.

Naegi decided to sit by her door, in case she changed her mind.

"Hello Naegi"

"Huh?"

Naegi turned to his left to see the older Kyoko looking very concerned. He stood up so she didn't have to look down so much, and out of respect.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm guessing Kirigiri is in there?"

"Y-Ye, it's weird hearing you address yourself by your last name, Kiri..."

"You might need to work on how you will acknowledge us, you can't call both of us Kirigiri or Kiri" Kyoko said quite calmly but yet amused.

Naegi frankly moved his arms side to side just like she remembers him doing in the past. Kyoko honestly missed this, the naive Naegi from school and the first killing game. It's a shame he grew out of it thanks to having to grow up so fast, but it doesn't stop his moments of being easily flustered.

She chuckled to herself and Naegi looked at herself quite curiously.

"I suppose you're not used to seeing emotion showed by a Kirigiri, huh?"

No words were said as Naegi shook his head, face still in awe.

Kyoko walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Kirigiri! It's Kyoko! Open the door, we should talk!" pleaded Kyoko, a hint of guilt in her voice.

"NO GO AWAY!" shouted Kirigiri, basically shocking both of them.

Both Naegi and Kyoko looked at each other in defeat and sat by the door together, hoping that Kirigiri would open.

"Excuse me...."

Both of them looked at the voice.

"Should I try?" suggested Makoto

Makoto looked very confident in himself, unlike the Naegi on the floor and Kyoko who looked utterly defeated.

"Sure....b-but I've never seen Kiri like this...."

"I personally think you should either call me Kyoko or your Kirigiri Kyoko" stated Kyoko sighing.

"A-ah but it would be weird to call my future wife by her first name and it would be weird if I called Kirigiri, Kyoko without her permission!" blushed Naegi. 

Makoto chuckled and put on a stern face, a unusual look for the boy. He walked up to the doorbell and clicked it as he spoke,

"Kirigiri, it's Naegi....uh I mean the older one...I'd like to help...." said Makoto.

"..."

To their surprise, the door opened, just to show a red faced Kirigiri, tear marks visible with messy lavender hair. She signaled for Makoto to enter but only Makoto, leaving Kyoko with the younger Naegi. Makoto turned around very quick and nodded to show Kyoko he will help her.

"Good luck...."   
The door slammed shut,  
"Makoto"


	6. What now? / Kyoko Kirigiri's Inner Despair (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Now?
> 
> It's what the title says for the Present side of the story....what now?
> 
> \------------------  
> Kyoko Kirigiri's Inner Despair (Part 2)
> 
> Now that Makoto was given access to the crying Kirigiri's room while his younger counterpart and his wife can't, its up to him to reassure Kirigiri that Kyoko isn't as bad as the story made her seem.  
> Will he succeed in changing her mind? Or will Kirigiri stay in her guilt state of Despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that Hajime is in the Past/Alt Timeline with the Naegis, to show who's the "star" of that moment, the places will be split with **** instead to show its the same timeline just different main characters.
> 
> \------- still means changed timeline.
> 
> There will be a part 3 to this chapter soon.
> 
> Hope you Comment and enjoy :)

The survivors had watched as Hajime Hinata had now left with the newly built machine, hoping leading to the new timeline that the Naegis currently reside. Everyone looked quite on edge, it's not every day you learn that you could possibly die from a timeline distortion.

"I suppose we should find a way to help them" suggested Byakuya.

Everyone nodded, even Chiaki who wasn't even bothering with her games anymore, and decided to go find their own way of contributing to their friends rescue mission.

\----------------

Hajime had landed somewhere, he was unsure where but he assumed it was the destination of the blue dust of the new timeline. He stepped out and inhaled deeply. It was fresh. Pure Fresh air that he had not smelled in a decade.

The tragedy may of completely ended after 7 years, as 7 years ago was the final killing game but the air no longer held its original freshness.

(Inside Hajime's head)

"You will remain on course right, Hinata?" asked Izuru

"Izuru, why do you call me by my last name, you're in my head, no need to be formal!" stated Hajime.

Izuru just stared, "I see no point removing formalities between us"

"But you don't mind calling Chiaki by her first name?"

Izuru looked down and monotonely sighed. "I also love the Ex-Ultimate Gamer, just like you, so I would obviously call her by her first name, Hinata. I don't see you as a friend, only a body that I partially host" deadpanned Izuru.

Hajime sweatdropped in his own head.

"Kinda....harsh don't you think?" slowly replied Hajime.

"No, I find you boring, any more pointless questions?"

Hajime sighed, "No"

"Good, find the Naegis and bring them home, don't get distracted or ill step in myself to finish it instead." threatened Izuru.

"Noted"

*******

"Thank you Kiri" weakly smiled Makoto.

Kirigiri looks up at Makoto, still with puffy eyes and tear streaks, she sighs and taps her bed as she sits down on the comfy mattress.

Makoto obliges and sits down next to her gently as to not disturb her bed. He puts a hand on her knee and tilts his head slightly to look at her face more clearly.

"W-why are you here, Naegi" asked Kirigiri.

"Ha...you might need to think of a way to address me and the younger me soon...." 

Kirigiri huffed, clearly not in the mood for any lighting up methods.  
Makoto began to try again.

"I mean Kiri, why are you feeling so upset of a Action that hasn't happened yet? Kyoko did it, and she feels so guilty but it's never happened to you or your Makoto" asked Makoto, calmly.

"She shouldn't of done it in the first place! Memory erasure or not, in that story you helped her, but she decided you weren't worth it when her life was on the line, she sacrificed you. Hearing that....hearing that's what the future holds for me? Sending my Makoto possibly to his death?! How could I do that when I hold feelings for him?!" shouted Kirigiri, tears falling and blushing towards the end.

Hearing the ending made Makoto blush a bit, reminding Kirigiri, that indeed she was saying that last part in front of the future Makoto that her Makoto might become.

"U-uh I m-mean..." stuttered Kirigiri.

Makoto out of respect held his giggles and instead decided to give Kirigiri a comforting warm hug, just like how Kyoko gave him every time he had a PTSD nightmare.

"Hey it's ok, you may think your future self is a monster and selfish, but let me tell you she's not ok? You're talking to the one she did it to, so let me reassure how you shouldn't be worrying about the future" reassured Makoto.

Kirigiri looked at him with slight hope shimmering in her eyes covered by her despair of the moment, Makoto knew he has a chance and was willing to take it as the Ultimate Hope.

"Kyoko may of nearly killed me, but Monokuma said I was gonna die from the trash pit...."

Kirigiri listened quite carefully, even thought their future counterparts retold their killing game memories, Kyoko skipped past most of the 5th trial as her guilt was overriding her at the time, only making out "I....nearly killed Makoto, but he was...saved....can we skip this part?" Everyone let Kyoko skip this as Makoto squeezed her hand in reassurance but Kirigiri....held disgust.

"In the trial, Kyoko was going to framed on purpose and the Mastermind tried to kill me as the body to frame her, but she stepped in before I died....saving me.....making it so the mastermind has to reuse a body"

"That would be Mukuro Ikusaba's corpse, correct?" theorised Kirigiri.

"Yeah, so you see, I overlooked her lie about not going into her room, and thus I got sent instead of Kyoko, but when I got sent into the trash pit, she came to save me from the hell I was stuck in" smiled Makoto.

"She saved you?"

Makoto nodded eagerly with a smile, "Yep, that wasn't the only time however....." Makoto's smile dimmed into a neutral expression.

"There was a final killing game too, with forbidden actions, do them and you die by poison injection." quietly said Makoto.

Kirigiri raised a eyebrow at Forbidden Action.

"And what was yours and Kyoko's?" questioned Kirigiri.

"Mine was running in hallways.....while Kyoko's was Surviving the 4th time limit with me alive...." 

Obvious tears were threatening Makoto's mask of courage for Kirigiri, and it was obvious as his face twitched and his mouth started to sink.

"She never told me about it, but instead told me that she would always be on my side, the side of hope.....when we woke.....she didn't move, she was assumed dead and I lost it."

Kirigiri looked at Makoto with a hint of pity, going through all that, it wasn't gonna be healthy at all, going through near death as well as seeing your love interest "die", it was no wonder Makoto snapped in the class towards Junko....but why did he nearly kill her?

"When she died I tested her theory, the Despair video, I nearly suicided by was stopped thanks to someone, thanks to that however I now suffer from PTSD and Drastic Character change....as in trying to kill someone....but Kyoko saves me there too, she snaps me out of it, I love her" 

Kirigiri blushed thinking -Maybe that's what Naegi will sound like when he admits his feelings....-

"Anyway....did that help show you that Kyoko isn't at blame here?"

"I guess so, I still hold distaste but to a much lesser extent, I understand her motive a bit more, and am grateful she saved you many times to outnumber the bad" replied Kirigiri, no longer crying.

"Good, now let's reunite you and your Makoto eh?" teased Makoto with a wink.

Kirigiri could only blush and huffed looking away like a tsundure.

Makoto chuckled, seeing this brought back nostalgia from his Hope's Peak days that he liked.

"You still have to make a choice though, who are you calling Makoto to lessen to confusion for now?"

"....I guess....my Makoto"

Makoto smiled and started to walk towards the dorm door with Kirigiri behind him.

However they didn't know that a similar situation of events happened in Naegi's room as well.


	7. Stop, Don't Go! / Kyoko Kirigiri's Inner Despair (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop, Don't Go!
> 
> Hajime sees a familar scene unfold, his younger self about to go and make the worst mistake of his life. Will Hajime be able to stop this situation to help past Chiaki or will Izuru's inference prevent such a hopeful end.
> 
> \-----------------  
> Kyoko Kirigiri's Inner Despair (Part 3)
> 
> While Makoto and Kirigiri talk, Kyoko and Naegi have their own little talk in Naegi's room.  
> Will Naegi help Kyoko like Makoto helped Kirigiri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a familiar character of a fanfic will appear soon! I thank WiiFan2009 for permission. Hope you enjoy this chapter of Blue Rewind as things are getting better in terms of Chaos now.

Hajime walked into the area he last left his identity before hand, he could see two people by the fountain. One was younger Hajime with two green eyes and the other was a younger Chiaki. Hajime started to tear up at the sight, knowing he was part of Chiaki's first death even if he brought her back. The Chiaki in the present was filled with scars on her body and was traumatised easily without Hajime and Izuru around. He felt guilty for making her life a living hell in the future, and if this timeline is altered already it didn't matter if he altered it even more he thought.

The younger Hajime got up explaining he had to go, while the younger Chiaki stopped him before letting him go. Hajime wasn't going to let this Chiaki go through all that mental and physical torture again, even if it's not his Chiaki in the first place.

"Hold it!" shouted Hajime.

The two younger versions turned around, eyes widening at the sight. The older Hajime walks out of the shadows revealing his taller and two eye coloured self.

"Don't do what I know you're gonna do, Hajime!"

Hinata looked to the ground in shame, and clenched his fists in anger. Nanami was concerned and was constantly looking between the two.

"Eh? Hinata, I didn't know you had a older brother!" said Nanami, clearly confused.

"I don't, I don't at all" stated Hinata.

"Don't do the Izuru Kamakura project! Don't cost her a friend!" exclaimed Hajime, it was clear to see that Hajime's emotions were very high at the moment.

"So you know that?" 

"Yes....I went through it, you lose yourself.....gain all talents but lose yourself.....it's not worth it....please for the sake of yourself and your Chiaki.....stay friends....avoid it!" cried Hajime.

Hajime's tears were let loose, as years of regrets poured out of his body wanting nothing more at the moment to prevent the cause of Chiaki's death for this au.

"I..." started Hinata, before looking at Hajime before he changed to Izuru.

Both the younger versions saw the change and was slightly scared at the moment. Nanami ran to Hinata and held his arm tightly.

"How boring" deadpanned Izuru, as his red eye glows brightly, "I knew Hinata would disobey the order of looking for the misplaced Naegis....looks like I have to do this myself"

"W-who are you?" asked Hinata and Nanami in sync.

"I am called Izuru Kamakura, Ultimate Hope, this body is my living vessel"

Hinata's face goes white like he had seen a ghost. 

"I...become that?"

"Hinata, please don't do the project if that is what will become of you! You are fine the way you are! And if its incentive for you to stay....then I'll reveal the truth on why I tried to stop you before...." pleaded Nanami.

"Huh?" replied Hinata, curious.

"Hajime Hinata.....I'd like to enter the romantic phase of this encounter!" blushed Nanami, still clinging onto Hinata's arm.

"I....I...."

"Hmm.....that wasn't predictable...I didn't know Chiaki Nanami would reveal her feelings this early if Hajime Hinata was stopped...." monotoned Izuru.

"W-wait what?!" shrieked Hinata, "We are together in the future?!"

"Correct, me and Hinata share Chiaki in the future due to our body share."

"..."

"Hey...Nanami....I accept" 

*BOOM* *RUMBLE*

**************

"Good Luck"  
The door shuts closed  
"Makoto"

Kyoko sighs, she saw this coming, why would her younger self want to speak to a near killer.

"U-uh K-Kirigiri?" asked Naegi.

Kyoko weakly chuckled, "Why do you call me Kirigiri? I'm not Kyoko Kirigiri anymore, so the nickname doesn't make sense...." asked Kyoko.

"B-because, to be honest, calling you by my surname is weird, and taken by my older self, so I wanna call you Kiri, and who knows, it might bring you happy nostalgia" 

"Fair point, and you're right, it does in fact give me happy nostalgia"

Naegi pointed to his nearby dorm and held Kyoko's hand.

"You wanna rest in there while our other selves talk?"

"Why not"

Naegi opened the room up for him and Kyoko. The room was exactly like it was when she was in Hope's Peak, pre Despair and Despair era. It slightly shook her core but she recovered almost as soon as it happened.

Both of them sat on the bed in silence, waiting for the other to start a talk. 

"S-so, how's the future now after that killing game" asked Naegi, with that familiar glint of shining hope in his eyes.

"Very different compared to 7 years ago, but at this rate, I don't think we share the same futures anymore, thanks to me and Makoto." replied Kyoko, in her neutral expression.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Definitely good if that's the case, it means you and the others won't need to get memory wiped and lose any of your friends" 

A small tear was seen hanging by Kyoko's left eye, as she remembered everything once more and remembering all the friends she used to have before the killing game.

"Oh, hey Kiri....if you don't mind, why did you cry about the 5th trial?"

Kyoko was visibly still and had to process what Naegi had just said. How couldn't she NOT cry at the 5th trial?! She sent her Makoto to die and without Alter Ego's Virus....WOULD OF DIED!"

"As I said in that classroom, I nearly killed you selfishly...."

"Well if the future me is married to you, he's not holding it against you, like you currently are"

"Wait wh-?"

"Remember Kiri, my best friend right now is your younger self, of course I'm going to be slightly analytical" winked Naegi 

Kyoko chuckled a bit, it helped her lighten up compared to Makoto's attempt to lighten the younger version up.

"That's true I guess, you learned from the best"

"Yep! But anyway, you were the one who probably saved him weren't you?"

"Yes and no, Alter Ego saved him on the execution, I only atoned by going into the trash pit myself and bringing Makoto back with me, but that doesn't cover what I've done"

"Have you saved me...errr Naegi any other times?"

"I guess during the final killing game, my forbidden action was letting Makoto live past the 4th time limit. So I didn't tell him and I drank a cure W as the poison seeped into my veins putting me into a coma only the Ultimate Nurse could revive me from" stated Kyoko.

"Oh, well that's two then! You would atone immediately with that compared to your sins!" reminded Naegi.

"BUT I CANT FORGIVE MYSELF FOR IT!" outbursted Kyoko, in tears and inner despair.

Naegi hugged Kyoko gently and slightly nervously since he never hugged his Kyoko at all so hugging a older version was slightly weird.

"It's ok, I forgive you and so does your Makoto!" 

Kyoko just cried and hugged back the younger Makoto but despite how awkward he felt, he let Kyoko hug him to her heart's content.

After a while she let go, looking into Naegi's eyes and nodded a thank you so no words were spoken.

"I feel a bit better now thank you, it felt good to let that out" whispered Kyoko.

"It's ok, I feel they are done talking now if you wanna check"

"Sure"

Naegi and Kyoko opened the door to see Makoto and Kirigiri leaving Kirigiri's dorm at the same time. Both Kyokos looked at each other, and nodded to each other in reassurance that the trouble was ceased for now, while both Makotos thumbs up each other with a smile.

"Glad to see you're both ok!" smiled Makoto.

"Did it go well?" asked Naegi.

"Yes"

Kirigiri walked over to Naegi, with a faint blush on her face as she grabbed his hands and spoke gently.

"If you don't mind, this can be permanently or temporary but I'd like to call you Makoto to sort out the current idenity problem we have, you can call me Kyoko in return" stated Kirigiri.

Naegi just blushed and replied, "O-ok Ki-Kyoko!"

Both the older versions smiled and started teasing the younger two who retaliated in return, until.....

*BOOM* * RUMBLE*

A earthquake of unbelievable strength had occurred, knocking everyone on their asses causing screams to be heard in panic. A familiar blue lightning was blinding every one for a few seconds.

Eventually everything stopped and seemed normal for a few seconds. Everyone got up and dusted themselves as they recovered from the unusual shaky earthquake on their area.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Stillness.....all 4 turned to the noise, to see a 5 year old girl who had Makoto's brown hair and ahoge, and Kyoko's lavender hair on the ahoge and end tips on her hair.

"You have a kid?!" screamed Naegi and Kirigiri

"No....no we don't..." stuttered Kyoko.

"H-Hey...kid....what's your name?" gently asked Makoto.

"H-huh? Mommy and Daddy don't know me? But you were putting me to bed and telling me a story about how you met, it would of been the 95th night" cried the Girl.

Makoto and Naegi panicked as the Girl started to cry while Kyoko and Kirigiri were instantly put into detective mode.

"Kid....please answer the question..." said Kyoko, very confused

"F-fine Mommy, my name is Kiki Naegi....do you remember now?"


	8. The Search / Dimesional Misplacement (ft Kiki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Search
> 
> After Izuru explains to the two younger counterparts the problem, Nanami offers some help to search for the two temporal dimesional misplaced Naegis, will Izuru work alone or with others?
> 
> \-----------------  
> Dimesional Misplacement (ft Kiki)
> 
> All 4 recover from the blinding light and earthquake to reveal a little girl called Kiki calling them mother and father, will they find out how to get back home and return the girl to her original universe? Or will the timeline collapse before they get the chance to escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh more collapsing! Soon will be the end of Rewind arc and move on to the Glitch Arc. Comment what you think as usual, I really look forward to the regular commetors! I love you guys!   
> Since we are close to 1000 hits/views/reads, I'm gonna do something special 
> 
> I'm gonna make a Ask or Dare for one page when we reach it so if you have any questions you wanna ask, you can ask or dare them soon, I'll make a sepearte page for the info of that when we reach 1000 views.

*BOOM* *RUMBLE*

A earthquake had hit the entire campus around Izuru and the younger Hajime and Chiaki, while the two got knocked down as Hinata held the other protectively, Izuru stood still only slightly moving due to the earthquake but stood his ground.

Soon the earthquake had stopped and a blue blur of light was seen at the campus. Izuru was the first one to recover by just sighing and speaking.

"Unpredictable again, but as much as this interests me again, this is probably a cause of my Hinata's distraction" deadpanned Izuru.

"Uh....distraction?" Hinata replied.

"Correct, my Hinata was supposed to look for temporal dimensional misplaced humans called Makoto and Kyoko Naegi. This little distraction has cost us time and has furthered the destruction of our and your universe, it is entirely possible it could affect other universes, opening gaps in the dimensional plane allowing small things to pass through be it object or human." explained Izuru.

Nanami just nodded and nodded while Hinata was drawing a complete blank so Nanami had to put into "baby" words for the reserve course student to follow.

"I didn't expect the past Hinata to be more incompetent than my current Hinata, but I suppose it should of been predictable considering his past actions"

"Hey Hey, Kamakura? Would you like some help? You can tell us who to look for and I'll get my class to help out!" smiled Nanami, even thought she was feeling a little annoyed at his insult towards Hinata. 

Now normally Izuru is just a loner, prefers to get the job done on his own, but time is of the essence, and besides the person offering was the person he fell in love with in his universe/future. So he unusually accepted the terms and swiftly ran to the Hope's Peak Building.

While Izuru Kamakura was running with his standard monotone look, Nanami and Hinata looked at each other with determination and ran together while holding hands to Class 77.

"I already know they will accept her ask due to being class rep, mostly unpredictable, cute and well respected.....it's no wonder you fell for her, Hinata....and me too. "Izuru whispered to himself and Hajime.

***********

"Kiki Naegi, huh?" Naegi said breaking the silence.

"Yes! That's me! But...why is there 2 moms and dad?" questioned Kiki with a tilted head.

As Kyoko facepalmed and Makoto....unwillingly smacking his face into the wall via bad luck. The younger versions awkwardly smiled at the young girl.

"AH! Daddy don't hurt yourself!"

Kiki hugged Makoto's leg while Makoto stiffed up due to not being used to having a leg hug and it being awkward in the first place.

"Well this is certainly interesting" stated Kirigiri

"Indeed, where did Kiki come from, if she's calling us her parents, then it's obvious she's not from around here, I can piece that much at the most" said Kyoko, replying to her younger counterpart.

"Hmm, maybe we should take care of her while we find out how to get her back where she came from?" suggested Naegi.

"Y-Ye....can someone help me please.....Kiki please let me go....I'm fine.....this is really weird" panicked Makoto.

"HEY!"

All Naegis + Kirigiri, turned to see a blonde short baby faced boy looking slightly sweaty followed by a white haired red eyed swordswomen.

"Can we help you?" asked Kirigiri, with a raised eyebrow.

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKERS DOING WITH A KI-......wait a moment" 

Fuyuhiko paused and looked in between all 5 standing before him comparing everything.

"Hey...hey...hey, Naegi, Kirigiri, are you siblings or something?"

"WH-WHAT?!" shouted everyone besides Peko.

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?!" panicked the two accused.

Fuyuhiko raised a eyebrow and pointed to the older counterparts.

"These two look like older versions of you, so in that case, couldn't you be their children? And that kid....could that be your younger sibling?" theorised Fuyuhiko.

"I-I c-can assure you.....we aren't related! This is just....some timey dimensionally stuff..." stuttered Makoto.

"Y-Ye!" agreeded Naegi.

"Ah...tch sorry about that, looks like I'm being a dumb bastard, so explain the time stuff?" 

"We basically me and Makoto" Kyoko pointed to Makoto. "landed here from our timeline and have no way back."

"Wait, timeline?" said Fuyuhiko, eyes widening, with a grin.

"You-I mean Fuyuhiko, these might be the people that Kamakura requested!" stated Peko, calmly.

"Hell yeah! All of you follow me, we need to go to Class 77 now!"

All 4 looked at each other and nodded and let Fuyuhiko lead the way. Knowing that Kiki obviously wasn't from this timeline, Makoto grabbed Kiki and put her on his back starting a piggyback ride. As Kiki enjoying it, Makoto's face was in pain, but he was smiling when he found out Kyoko was smiling at the sight. The younger two still blushed seeing the sight for reasons unknown.

They arrived at the class not too long after the encounter and inside the class stood Izuru Kamakura surrounded by Hinata and Nanami and the rest of Class 77.

"Hey fellas! I brought the timeline fuckers." proudly exclaimed Fuyuhiko with a smirk.

"Hmph, predictable, but well done I suppose, you saved me precious time and possibly all our lives" supposedly praised Izuru

Izuru looked over to the Older Makoto and Kyoko, but curiously moved his eyes to Makoto's back where a young girl seemed to be perched upon.

"What's with the girl?" asked Izuru.

"Not ours, she just popped out of nowhere after a blinding blue light and a earthquake!" replied Makoto.

"She called us Mom and Dad, we suppose she came from somewhere else, possibly the future maybe?"

"I theorise it's a dimensional problem if that's the case, the timelines are collapsing more and more since there's too many duplicates of us, having 3 of the same character is tearing down the safety of the universe and crashing timelines together, it could possibly take people or objects from similar timelines and bring them to the anomaly." theorised Izuru.

"It's Hajime!" screamed Kiki all excited.

"No, I'm not the one you exclaimed, and I'm not your Hinata either, I'm a different version upon a different identity, but enough talking the time for immediate action is now" 

Kiki stayed quiet and began to quietly sniffle missing her true mother and father and wondered what they were doing, did they notice she was gone? Did something happen to them? These thoughts pushed little Kiki over the edge and started to cry hard.

"WAHHHH" 

Makoto's ears felt like bursting while the others covered their ears planning to save their hearing while they can.

"H-Hey Kiki! It's ok! You wanna play with me and Kirigiri for a bit? suggested Naegi.

Kiki eagerly stopped crying and showed her happiness via jumping off Makoto's back (much to his relief) and ran and hugged Naegi.

"You're good with kids it seems" smirked Kirigiri.

"Hehe..." replied Naegi, rubbing his neck.

As Kiki walked just outside the classroom with the younger counterparts, another earthquake had appeared.

*BOOM* *RUMBLE*

Everyone except Izuru struggled to keep steady.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Hinata.

"Hey, it seems so!" said Nanami.

Everyone had nodded to the question as they wondered what happenes now.

"It's breaking faster, we have to return before it's too late" stated Izuru.

"Understood Kamakura, let's go" replied Kyoko.

The 3 ran out of the room as fast as they could to where Hajime had placed the dimensional machinery. The journey was fun while it lasted both Kyoko and Makoto thought, but as Izuru pressed the button they heard 3 pairs of footsteps rush into the machine as they took off away from the Blue Rewind dimensional timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to WiiFan2009 for allowing me to feature Kiki for a bit as a cameo until she gets back to that 95th night she's looking forward too ;)
> 
> Emerald Goddess (EmEGoddess) out! :D


	9. (Rewind Arc Ending) Return to the Present (ft Kiki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Ending of the Rewind Arc!
> 
> Return to the Present (ft Kiki)
> 
> The misplaced people, Makoto, Kyoko and Izuru finally return to their timeline as well as the proper present. Sadly, as they forgot about Kiki, they had two boarding passengers, not ending the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the Rewind Arc! Next up with be the Glitch Arc which will focus on trying to repair the glitches happening in the Original timeline (the present) and possibly Blue Rewind's (the altered past) (of its damaged ;) ) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The ride had stopped as soon as it started. The blue lighting had died down around the machine as the 3 misplaced characters were finally put back into their universe and it could all be better!

"Erm, you forgot Kiki!"

Never mind.

Izuru, Makoto and Kyoko turned around to see Naegi and Kirigiri holding each of Kiki's hands. This resulted in Kyoko face palming and Izuru's sigh of disappointment.

*BOOM* *RUMBLE*

"It seems it didn't cease" started Kyoko.

The blue lighting after the earthquake this time, had affected the physical realm of the timeline, Naegi became very nervous looking around, seeing the purple like sky and inhaling the less clean oxygen. Kirigiri reacted nearly the same except she was less nervous. Kiki was only bothered about the Sky, but she called it pretty anyway.

"Part of our dimension just vanished" deadpanned Izuru

"WHAT?!" shouted Makoto.

Izuru showed Makoto by turning his head enough not to snap it but to give him the hint and what he saw, he just gulped.

The Future Foundation base had disappeared, it was unknown if the survivors had disappeared with it or were still around somewhere, but the spot was empty with water around it, it was just left with a few blue cracks that seemed to spread every minute.

"So this is our future?" asked Kirigiri.

"WAS your future, if these two here and Hinata didn't mess with the timeline, it would of progressed like ours, but it's safe to say that, you are no longer the younger counterparts of Kyoko and Makoto as that wouldn't make sense as you are from different timelines, it's basically that blue hedgehog again" stated Izuru.

"Oh that's good right?" jumped Naegi, who looked hopeful.

"Yes and No, it's unpredictable where you will branch now, I certainly don't exist over there anymore, and with this blue cracks, lightning, flashes and kidnapping, the timelines are passed breaking phase, and entering Glitching phase."

"Hey hey, I thought you said Life isn't a game, Izuru" 

Chiaki Nanami ran to Izuru and went straight to hugging him. She was obviously very nervous but it was hidden by her huge grin, happy that her boyfriend(s) was/were back.

"Hmph, I wasn't lying Chiaki"

Chiaki planted a kiss on his cheek, implanting a faint rose look on the Ultimate Hope's face.

Everyone coughed, breaking the semi happy moment to get back to the original problem. Izuru, who had kept control for too long, unwillingly fazed back into Hajime Hinata. 

"We have to send the kid back first" started Hajime, "She's from a similar timeline but a universe we didn't even teleport to, so if she's still here, it could affect her actual parents's timeline and we would rather limit the timeline damages to just ours anyway."

Kiki looked at Hajime, who gave a friendly wave, and then looked at the other two behind him who nodded. Sensing the decision was made, Naegi and Kirigiri let go of her hands and let her run to Hajime.

"I'll be back in a flash, I have to find a way there" 

All 5 of the remaining people by the machine nodded as Hajime clicked the buttons and Kiki waved whilst saying

"It was nice to meet you all, you all reminded me of my mom and dad, but at the same time, you didn't, I bet they won't believe me if I told them"

The blue lightning engulfed the machine and it disappeared to hopefully the universe she came from.

*BOOM* *RUMBLE*

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" shouted Makoto, clearly panicking.

"WE ARE T-TRYING!" replied Naegi, also panicking.

*BZZT*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to WiiFan2009 for allowing me to use Kiki for 2 full chapters she's now returned to the Gaiden Universes for that story ;)
> 
> Glad you guys have come this far with me!   
> Tell me your favorite part of this Rewind Arc and why!
> 
> The Glitch Arc will come out AFTER the 1000 views special!   
> The special will come out once there are comments on that part.
> 
> <3
> 
> Also sorry if it's shorter like the beginning, it was just ending the arc :3


	10. What If #1 = What if Hinata and Nanami were the ones who travelled to the future instead of Naegi and Kirigiri?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first what if special out of 2
> 
> This one is for one of my regular commenters who Hinamani very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next What If will be for WiiFan2009
> 
> What If Kiki stayed and played with the Younger Makoto and Kyoko longer.
> 
> After that, I might take at least 2 days break before Glitch Arc! 
> 
> Have fun!

The ride had stopped as soon as it started. The blue lighting had died down around the machine as the 3 misplaced characters were finally put back into their universe and it could all be better!

"You forgot your kid!"

Never mind.

Izuru, Makoto and Kyoko turned around to see Hinata and Nanami holding each of Kiki's hands. This resulted in Kyoko face palming and Izuru's sigh of disappointment.

*BOOM* *RUMBLE*

"It seems it didn't cease" started Kyoko.

The blue lighting after the earthquake this time, had affected the physical realm of the timeline, Hinata looked very confused of his surroundings, the purple like sky and the lack of pure clean oxygen was doing a number on his breathing ability, while for Nanami, she was playing a video game as she let go of Kiki's hands but a bead of sweat was trickling from her forehead as the dirty oxygen hit her lungs as well. Kiki was only bothered about the Sky, but she called it pretty anyway.

"Part of our dimension just vanished" deadpanned Izuru

"WHAT?!" shouted Makoto.

Izuru showed Makoto by turning his head enough not to snap it but to give him the hint and what he saw, he just gulped.

The Future Foundation base had disappeared, it was unknown if the survivors had disappeared with it or were still around somewhere, but the spot was empty with water around it, it was just left with a few blue cracks that seemed to spread every minute.

"What the hell is this? What happened to the world.....is this our future.....is that why Future me stopped me?" asked Hinata

"WAS your future, if these two here and my Hinata didn't mess with the timeline, it would of progressed like ours, but it's safe to say that, you are no longer the younger counterparts of my Hinata and Chiaki, as that wouldn't make sense as you are from different timelines, it's basically that blue hedgehog again" stated Izuru.

"Ah Sanic right? Sanic Generations with the Time Distortor?" questioned Nanami.

"Yes I guess you could refer from that boring game, I certainly don't exist over there anymore, and with this blue cracks, lightning, flashes and kidnapping, the timelines are passed breaking phase, and entering Glitching phase."

"Hey hey, I thought you said Life isn't a game, Izuru" 

Chiaki Nanami ran to Izuru and went straight to hugging him. She was obviously very nervous but it was hidden by her huge grin, happy that her boyfriend(s) was/were back.

"Hmph, I wasn't lying Chiaki"

Chiaki planted a kiss on his cheek, implanting a faint rose look on the Ultimate Hope's face.

Both the younger counterparts of the couple in front of them blushed madly and let go of the little girl's hands to try and cover their blushes.

Everyone coughed, breaking the semi happy moment to get back to the original problem. Izuru, who had kept control for too long, unwillingly fazed back into Hajime Hinata. 

"Hey Hey, I didn't eat a double cherry did I?" said Chiaki, quite confused.

"N-no Chiaki, these are just other younger versions of us." stated Hajime, obviously nervous seeing the younger Chiaki being scarless.

"Nice to meet you Classic Chiaki" smiled Chiaki.

Nanami put the game in her pocket as she smiled to her older self.

"Likewise, Future Chiaki"

"These Sanic references are killing me" said both Hajimes.

So while both Chiakis and Hinata were in their own conversation, Hajime decided it was time to return Kiki back to her universe to prevent future crisis.

"We have to send the kid back first" started Hajime, "She's from a similar timeline but a universe we didn't even teleport to, so if she's still here, it could affect her actual parents's timeline and we would rather limit the timeline damages to just ours anyway."

Kiki looked at Hajime, who gave a friendly wave, and then looked at the other two behind him who nodded. Sensing the decision was made and the conversation was finally finished, both Chiakis and Hinata waved with a smile to Kiki.

"I'll be back in a flash, I have to find a way there" 

All 5 of the remaining people by the machine nodded as Hajime clicked the buttons and Kiki waved whilst saying

"It was nice to meet you all, you two reminded me of my mom and dad, but at the same time, you didn't, I bet they won't believe me if I told them"

The blue lightning engulfed the machine and it disappeared to hopefully the universe she came from.

*BOOM* *RUMBLE*

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" shouted Makoto, clearly panicking.

"I GOT YOU CHIAKI" shouted Hinata, who unfortunately landed in a compromising position with his Chiaki after the earthquake.

"A-ah sorry!"

"Shut up!" blushed Nanami as she gave Hinata a small peck on the lips before the worst tragedy had unfolded...

*BZZT*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, it's a rewrite of Return to the Future, everything is the same except a few sentences


	11. What If #2 = What If Kiki got to actually play with Naegi and Kirigiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In This What If (suggested by WiiFan2009) Kiki has more screentime with Naegi and Kirigiri, and also a recent Gaiden chapter reference is in there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that's both What If's done, I'm gonna take a little break and then start the Glitch Arc! Please comment, it keeps me motivated!

As Naegi and Kirigiri walked out of the classroom with Kiki, they decided to leave the surrounding area to go to Naegi's dorm.

"Do you know what you're doing with a 5 year old, Na-Makoto?" questioned Kirigiri, blushing as she is still not used to calling Naegi by his first name.

Naegi as a result also blushed.

"Y-Ye Ki-Kyoko...sorry force of habit.....Kiki reminds me a bit of Komaru as I had to take care of her back when she was 5!" smiled Naegi.

"I suppose, but you would of been 6 right? This is much different...."

"I guess you're right but I figure the same things will work again!"

Kirigiri left it at that as they reached Naegi's room. Naegi let Kiki hold Kirigiri's hand as he unlocked his dorm and entered, allowing the two girls to enter and relax in the dorm while the 3 misplaced characters from the Future talk among themselves.

"Wow! So this is what Dad's old dorm looked like....I had to gather it from imagination his way of telling me how it looks....." awed Kiki.

Kirigiri slightly chuckled, while Naegi smiled.

"Why was he describing the dorm, Kiki?" asked Naegi.

"Oh, Dad and Mom were telling me about how they met and fell in love!" answered Kiki, quite quickly and excited.

"Oh is that so? That ought to be quite the story...." smirked Kirigiri.

"It is! I found out that they slept together when they visited Dad'd house for Christmas!" 

Hearing this remark, the younger versions blushed very badly and looked into each other's eyes, the emotions they felt looking into each other's souls were jealously.....happiness.....and most dominant....embarrassment.....

"H-how did that happen?!" screamed Naegi, though the tone lacks seriousness.

"...." 

Interrupting the awkward tension inside the dorm, little Kiki grabbed Naegi's arm and tugged it ever so gently.

"Can you play horsey with me?" asked Kiki.

"H-Horsey?!" 

"I think she means allowing yo-"

"I know what horsey is, Kyoko" interrupted Naegi. 

"I was only trying to help" huffed Kirigiri.

Naegi sighed and got on his hands and knees, as Kiki climbed on his back and held on tightly to the back collar of his shirt. As Naegi "trotted" around like a horse, Kiki was having the time of her life, smiling, laughing and even Kirigiri laughed, making this moment so worth it in Naegi's eyes.

"You might be a great dad in the future, you know" teased Kirigiri.

"Well considering this is OUR possible future kid...." trailed Naegi.

"Ya ya.....I get it Makoto, I can't believe it took us our future selfs and this kid to make us realise we should of been open with each other" shyly remarked Kirigiri.

"H-huh what do you mean?"

Kiki got off Naegi's back as Kirigiri began to unravel her feelings from the heart.

"I mean, our classmates said we liked each other, and we didn't believe them, then our future selves played matchmaker, and we were too shy, and this kid....made me think of the future we could have."

Naegi was struck by non existing lightning as the power of Kirigiri's feelings hit him like a storm, he was stuck in endless bliss....was she trying to confess?

Kiki, however, giggled at the sight, she was witnessing her (not quite) parents get together for the first time, this would be a story to remember.

"Makoto, what I'm trying to say is, I......I..." 

Kirigiri was stopped by a couple of hands on her gloves and as she lifted her head to see what was happening, she lifted her head to a kiss on the lips. She was bewildered seeing Naegi this forward in her life but I suppose he saved her the struggle of confession and with that returned the intimacy that Naegi had gifted her.

"Score 1 to Kiki" whispered Kiki, thinking she was part of the reason the situation happened. 

Allowing this situation to carry on, Kiki jumped on the bed and turned on a game Naegi had on the shelf, Super Mario Sunshine, (Oof recent chapter ref) and started to play it until....

*BOOM* *RUMBLE*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to make references to my au or write a story of this au, if u do, msg leave a comment and I'll instantly look and kudos! Love you guys!


	12. (Glitch Arc Beginning) Blue Vortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to the present and their universe. The four counterparts + Hajime arrive to a glitching world where things are disappering, are their friends safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a week break, so now it's time to resume the story and start the last arc, the Glitch Arc.
> 
> Please comment, it will motivate me and I'd like to hear what you think!

The purple like sky, shining above the young and present counterparts as Hajime Hinata left for a moment just to return Kiki to her own AU.

Naegi and Kirigiri still looking around in curiosity while Makoto and Kyoko were trying to come up with a idea of where that Future Foundation building must of gone. But they didn't have to wait long as Hajime came back with no little girl in sight.

"Phew, had a little run in with the parents of that kid, they were worried sick, luckily I wasn't exactly going in blind since I know the personalities of the parents" smirked Hajime, looking at the blushing Makoto and Kyoko. "It's all handled now"

*BZZT*

A blue flash yet again blinded our fellow main cast as the sky went from purple to a swirling blue storm taking in clouds in a somewhat vortex looking fashion. A heavy gust of wind covered everyone as it was getting slightly harder to stay grounded.

"Damn it.....we lost a building and now the sky is dark blue?" 

The characters looked behind themselves as they see Byakuya, Komaru, Toko and Aoi run towards them. Noticing Hiro was missing, Makoto was in slight panic.

"E-erm guys, w-where's Hiro?" panicked Makoto.

"That's the thing Naegi! He just....he just VANISHED as a blue light covered him and slowly turned him non existent!" screamed Byakuya, obviously not calm.

"H-he j-just s-started to disappear r-right in front of u-us when that b-blue vortex a-appeared" clued Toko.

"Hey hey, Hajime, what's this mean?!" questioned Chiaki, currently in suppressed panic.

"It....it means," Hajime took a gulp of air as he continued, "That this universe is being internally destroyed, and being removed entirely"

Everyone shouted at hearing this, their world dying as things are being taken, people being taken, absorbed into the vortex with a possible no coming back.

Makoto and Kyoko hugged tightly, while Komaru held Toko protectively while scared herself.

Naegi looked around, even seeing his Kyoko internally panicking, even if they weren't from here, he didn't want to leave their older versions to die like this and just return to his now altered future without risk. He puffed up his chest with a determined look and walked to Hajime, leaving Kirigiri to be in awe of his newfound courage.

"Excuse me?" asked Naegi, slightly shaking.

Hajime looked down and started to acknowledge the fact he forgot to take Naegi and Kirigiri home.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're asking to go home aren't you?" awkwardly replied Hajime.

"No that's wrong....." simply said Naegi.

"Huh?"

"I want to help, I don't want you guys to die, I don't want to leave knowing you possibly don't exist anymore!"

Kirigiri, while hearing this, started to have her heart go overload, hearing her innocent cinnamon roll declare the hope he contained to those dropping into despair was heart pumping. She decided, if Naegi was going to help, then so will she.

"I'll also help in any possible way I can" stated Kirigiri.

"K-Kyoko!"

Kirigiri winked and smirked at the now blushing Naegi, while Makoto looked in surprise. He never acted like that until the killing games started, he decided he should be brave just like his alternate younger self.

"We can't give up, as long as there's hope we will survive!" declared Makoto, with a new light of hope in his eyes.

Makoto and Naegi shared a eye glance and silently nodded to each other in confirmation.

Kyoko chuckled and walked over, resting her hand on Makoto's shoulder, giving him a slight kiss on the cheek, making Makoto, Naegi and Kirigiri blush from either being kissed or watching the kiss unfold.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't act like that Makoto" 

"Wait...I just noticed..." 

Komaru walked over to Naegi and Kirigiri. Despite the obvious looming death that was becoming of the world, her attention was on her older brother's younger self and younger Kyoko.

"Oh my god! Makoto! Your younger self, does this mean I'm finally the older sister!" 

Makoto sweatdropped while Naegi was very confused.

"What! There's a 9 year difference! I'm older now" huffed Komaru.

"I don't think that's how it works Komaru" sighed Makoto.

The ones who didn't see the younger versions before came over and started inspecting them quickly as they didn't want to waste too much time.

"Aw Naegi, you looked so cute back then!" giggled Aoi.

"Hmph, I honestly will say I missed the more cold Kirigiri" stated Byakuya.

"I-I r-remember s-she disliked me b-back then" stuttered Toko.

"It was because you kept being mean to Makoto" sighed Kyoko.

"I just realised it's gonna be hard to differ us, so just call me Mako and Kyoko....Kyo?" suggested Makoto.

"What kind of nickname is Kyo, Makoto?" facepalmed Kyoko.

"I'd rather only you say my name Kyoko....." pouted Makoto.

"......fine"

*BZZT*

Another blue light consumed the cast as the vortex's swirls increased in speed as now some of the ocean was being sucked up into the once purple sky, dropping the rest back down, leaving most of the original ocean intact for now.

"We need to fix the mistakes!" shouted Hajime.

"And how do we do that?!" shouted back Naegi.

"We....need to find out who's causing the glitches!"

"Huh?! Isn't it us messing with the timelines and bringing the younger us's?!" questioned Makoto.

"No....there must of been a guest, someone must of came here as well as Naegi and Kirigiri" panned Hajime, lost in thought.

"But who came through? And how could they do this?"

"They obviously must of broke the dimensional barrier...."

"What's that?" asked Kirigiri, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's what prevents overflows of dimension swapping, like how Kiki got into the Blue Rewind au......she came out of nowhere, so there was a leak of dimensional energy"

"Hey hey, so what do we need to do again?" 

"I'll let Izuru explain, Honey" 

Hajime once again changed into Izuru with his red eye shining brighter than the green.

"Someone from the BR AU came using the machine, they must of found a weak spot in the dimensional barrier and is using that to overflow other things into this universe, possible conclusions could be other versions of that person who came through" monotonously stated Izuru.

"Then how do we fix this barrier?" asked Aoi

"We need to find the abuser of this break, send them back, send these two back too, and destroy the machine....it will release enough energy to permanently close the hole, but forever is debatable."

"So is this break visible?" questioned Kyoko, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, the break will appear blue, swirly and cold to approach. Approaching the break without precaution can suck you in and place you in a alternate universe, which one is unknown, can be good or bad, but no return."

Everyone gulped hearing the not so good news about the break, but quickly bounced back.

"A quick warning before I swap to Hinata, every blue light from now on can possibly take another life, so I advise haste in finding the culprit and sending everything not part of this universe back, hopefully then the things we lost will return, being the building, some ocean and that idiot Hiro"

Izuru looked unusually conflicted on his next choice of words as his emotions were slightly showing for once.

"Please....I can't lose Chiaki again, not after last time" 

And with that Izuru reverted back, with Hajime quite confused at his alter ego's choice of words which was weird considering he never showed emotion unless it was inflicted onto him via Hajime.

But with the goal set in everyone's mind, everyone rushed to find the break of the universe to fix the glitches before the universe became undone and everyone gone forever.....

Thus begins the next chapter in their lives......the Glitch Arc......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any idea who this person who slipped through and is causing the world to undo? Tell me below!
> 
> Idk if I'm going back to once every day, but, I'm telling you guys there will be one AT LEAST every week, but it's most likely once every 2 days.


	13. Heavy Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Glitches have turned into a consuming blue vortex storm, threatening to delete the universe itself through constant erasure. Will our heroes get away from the heart of the storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked seeing everyone's opinions to my previous chapter's question so I decided to "reward" you guys with a sneak peek. Also question, who do you not want to see disappear and why? I'm looking forward to seeing if I'm gonna cause someone Despair >:) with what I have planned

Our survivors decided to quickly rush away from the swirling vortex above them, and with each step lessened the impact of the heavy gust of wind hitting them endlessly. However simply moving away from the origin never got rid of it and was there as with each extra Glitch increased its suction.

Everyone was becoming out of breath easier than usual due to the heavy air resistance against them, but they made decent distance and currently resided on the main land away from the Future Foundation base.

"Is....is everyone ok?" said Hajime, in-between breaths. 

"Yes we are.....I think" replied Chiaki.

Everyone dusted themselves off from their journey and began to take a much needed rest.

"We can't stay here for too long, with every second, a Glitch threatens to appear and can easily erase one of us as well as increase the suction power of the vortex, and with in-turn increases erasure speed.

"Then I advise we sleep as early as we can after eating, where's the nearest safe spot on the main land?" advised Kyoko.

"Could it possibly be one of your houses?" shyly asked Naegi, as Kirigiri held his hand to reassure him.

"Oh oh! Mine and Toko's house isn't far from here!" jumped Komaru.

"Is that so? You guys moved from Towa city not long ago right?" asked Makoto.

"Yep! Me and Toki decided to move closer to the base but remain on the mainland as protectors....just in case"

Makoto smiled at Komaru as Kirigiri smiles at Naegi and in the span of less than a second, while everyone was focused on Komaru and her house plan, Kirigiri pecked Naegi's right cheek and returned to her natural neutral facial mask with a hint of pink behind it. Meanwhile Naegi on the accepting end, held the cheek with his spare hand while jaw dropped and blushed hard.

Kyoko noticed this at the edge of her eye, and walked over while Makoto was still distracted. She slightly looked down to the two and winked at Kirigiri.

"Guessing I made a move huh?" chuckled Kyoko.

"..."

"Don't worry, I did the first move eventually too"

"..."

And with that, she walked back to the main group with a thumbs up behind her back to let them know she definitely approved as she was with the same man.

"Well that settles it then, we won't settle here, we will get to my sister's shared house first so we have proper shelter." declared Makoto.

Everyone nodded to the plan and began to jog to the house with Komaru and Toko leading the group to their destination. Both counterparts holding hands of their lovers hand, while Hajime, with a few concerned looks, piggybacked Chiaki who was engrossed in her game girl advance with a red blush and a little smile hiding behind the console.

\------------------

A small figure was camping by a broken blue hole in the floor of *REDACTED*. They got up and walked over to the origin of the Glitch.

"Should I do this?" They asked themselves.

"We can't both get what we want right?"

They pondered their thoughts and tried to collect them. Trying to find the best possibility. It was kind of hard for them, they weren't used to it.

"..."

"You know what? We agreed on it...."

The figure approached the break calmly and carefully, and to prevent being sucked in, held a wall tightly as they could, and reached in until....a hand was grabbed and the figure pulled another person into the currently unstable universe.

"So I take it you agreed?" smiled the other figure.

"Yes, we both have the same goal, and.....this isn't as bad as HER original idea"

"Well yes, it's not a killing game, no survivors guilt and what not, he won't act like that again"

"True, but how do we both get what we want?"

"We have a break of something right? I may not be smart but I have a good idea we can have two of the person in mind!"

One barely smiled while the other was beaming their face off.

"And don't worry.....they won't find out" stated the second figure. "She will be gone and this universe will be gone too before they find us"

"I....I hope so" shyly replied the first figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go, a sneak peek of the culprit, have your guesses changed? And if they have, who and what motive do they have! See ya in the next chapter if Blue Rewind!
> 
> (I love reading everyones comments, it brings me joy that people are so invested in the plot ^w^)


	14. Nightmares and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally arriving at Komaru and Toko's household, the cast all sleep and one unluckily has some nightmares and regrets coming back due to current risks, will their loved one help them?
> 
> (Focuses on Chiaki x Hajime/Izuru for a fellow regular commenter :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said in the summary, this has more Nanita or Nankura (idk ship name lmao) than Naegiri for once, just because there's a regular commenter who ships them more than Naegiri so I wanted to thank them in this way ^_^. 
> 
> Don't worry tho, this fic does focus on Naegiri more, this was just a one off (maybe)

Constant huffing and sighing was heard for a while as our cast ran towards Komaru and Toko's house. As the duo lead the others to the household they encountered a couple of stray remnants, reminding them that the world wasn't fully back to normal yet with its indication being the once purple sky turned blue vortex.

"Are we there yet?" cried Naegi

"No" said Komaru.

"Are we there yet?" cried Makoto

"Damn it, having two of the same sibling is hard!" 

Toko however chuckled at Komaru's obvious misfortune, in a jokey way of course. As they ran, she held Komaru's hard tightly, to show she wasn't going anywhere, it's pretty scary knowing at any given time your loved one could easily disappear and be erased.

"B-both of you shut up c-complaining! I s-swear, K-Komaru deserves a better s-sibling sometimes" stuttered Toko.

Both Makotos dimmed down and didn't reply, obviously hurt by Toko's remark. However both Kyokos didn't like the remark towards their partner.

"Fukawa, shut up, he's just tired, or are you too blind to see that?" shouted both Kyokos

Makoto and Naegi look at their Kyoko with a blushed expression, not expecting to be stuck up for at that moment. It certainly shut up Toko who intook a lot of air and turned away to face the front.

With a sigh, Komaru turned around while Toko was all embarrassed and nervous.

"We are here, like Hinata said, we shouldn't stay long, so quickly take a bed or couch and sleep and eat." seriously stated Komaru.

Not expecting a serious tone coming from the normally carefree Komaru Naegi, everyone decided to heed Hajime's past advice and quickly went to eat and sleep.

Drifting off wasn't easy at all, horrible nightmares were everywhere, people scared their loved ones would disappear.

Kyoko slept with Makoto, they snuggled up closely, Makoto's head on Kyoko's shoulder, holding each other for dear life.

Kirigiri slept with Naegi......not by choice, they ran out of rooms, but they took the opportunity regardless.

Hajime who kept changing into Izuru who kept reverting back after constant night terrors was holding Chiaki quite tightly, she could only guess what the split boy was dreaming about from the murmurs like...

"Chiaki.....please don't go..."

"I'm sorry.....I should of helped you when you were on the floor"

"Chiaki please! I shouldn't of went! I should of heeded your advice!"

"....I shouldn't of listened to Enoshima....you weren't boring....you were my hope...."

Listening to Hajime and Izuru's regrets, the once sleepy gamer girl took it upon herself to miss sleep for once, as she was determined to soothe the boy she loved dearly.

"Don't worry Hajime....don't worry Izuru, I forgave you then, and I forgive you now....I'll never stop loving you.....please remember that...." whispered Chiaki, in a loving tone.

As the night went on and the vortex shines brightly in constant to the dark, the ongoing storm grew louder, and tragedy struck again.

*BZZT* 

Everyone stirred in the morning, wiping eyes and preparing to find the cause of the Blue Storm and its erasure properties.....however...not everyone was present.....

"Chiaki?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg I actually made a decent cliffhanger, I wonder how you guys feel >:3
> 
> Also I think I wrote the Chiaki x Hajime/Izuru fluff good, see ya next time!
> 
> Also sorry for short chapters, they will get longer again I promise ;-;


	15. (SIDE CHAPTER) Sleeping Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a side chapter, expanding on what happens to the characters before they sleep. Requested by My two regular commenters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I know you two requested just the younger Makoto and Kyoko, but I thought I'd throw in everyone else (except Chiaki and Hajime/Izuru because that was last chapter) Komaru and Toko are short I know but it's still something eh? Hope you two like!

Everyone was pairing up, except Byakuya and Aoi, who refused to sleep in the same room, to go to sleep to regain their energy to carry on their journey to save their universe from the growing blue vortex.

Kyoko slept with Makoto, they snuggled up closely, Makoto's head on Kyoko's shoulder, holding each other for dear life.

\---------------------

Kyoko sat on the spare double bed that Komaru and Toko allowed them to sleep in for the night, while Makoto was pacing left to right in worry.

"Im scared Kyoko" shivered Makoto, who looked pale.

Kyoko's face turned into a small frown and got up from the comfy bed to reassure her loving husband. She grabbed the gloves from her scarred hands, put them on the table and grabbed Makoto's shaking hands while looking into his eyes.

"Shhhh, it's going to be ok, we will sort out the problem before it goes too far, I promise Makoto, I won't allow anyone to hurt you again" reassured Kyoko, as she brought Makoto in a tight grasping hug putting his head on her shoulder as he bawled his eyes out from all the panic currently going on.

Even though Makoto looked calmer than people expected, it was just a mask....a mask to hide the coward within as he tries to be everyone's hope as the title 'Ultimate Hope' was given to him for that very reason. Kyoko was the only one who knew it was a fake, that smile was forced, his eyebrows slightly raised in a panicked motion, no one was around Makoto enough, unlike Kyoko, to notice such subtle clues.

"Come on, sweetheart, why don't we cuddle on the bed? Maybe that will help your nerves" 

Makoto looked into Kyoko's eyes again and with a teary expression, silently nodded as she led him into the bed with her. As soon as they both got into a certain position ready to sleep, Makoto quickly wrapped his arms around Kyoko and pulled her closer to him. The heat radiating from him wasn't so bad but with the blanket on, it was a little uncomfortable, so she decided to kick off the blankets back.....just a bit, and decided to rest one of her scarred hands on the back of Makoto's head, as a indication she wasn't going anyway without him.

\----------------------

Kirigiri slept with Naegi, not by choice but they took the opportunity regardless.......

\-----------------------

"Yeah sorry about this little brother, there wasn't enough rooms to allow you and little Kyoko to sleep alone" chuckled Komaru, awkwardly.

Kirigiri looked at Komaru with a slight raised eyebrow, and decided to voice her current thoughts.

"You do realise this is a single bed right?" stated Kirigiri in a neutral tone.

Komaru sweats as she tries to look anywhere that's not Kirigiri, but fails quite quickly and just sighs.

"Why did our older selves get the double bed, they are comfortable being together, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't of minded a closer touch, while me and Makoto are not....exactly there yet" 

After saying what she said, Kirigiri blushed a little under her mask while Naegi looked at her once again in awe and a even brighter blush as he tries to hide his face in his own jacket

Komaru hinted for Kirigiri to come closer while Naegi just has a blushing overload, Kirigiri obliges and steps forward so Komaru could whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry, Kyo told me to do it.....says you two needed a certain push that was long overdue.....I don't know what she means by certain push, but what I took from that is sleeping together...." admitted Komaru.

"I.....wha....." struggled Kirigiri.

Her face was now purely red and eyes all over the place, her thoughts also going everywhere. She was a prideful Kirigiri detective but she loved the cinnamon roll Makoto Naegi, however....from what she just heard....her older self.....wants her to sleep with the younger boy.....only less than a day in the relationship? Her older self still confuses her more and more as she learns there is so many differences within those 10 years.

Naegi, slowly, comes closer to Kirigiri as she tries to get her thoughts together while Komaru leaves. He puts one hand on her shoulder and slightly and gently shakes her a little bit to make her come back to reality. It works.

"K-Kyoko....are you ok?" asked Naegi, still partly blushing.

"I....I....yes I am" replied Kirigiri, regaining composure.

Naegi awkwardly smiles, brighting the young girl's current situation.

'I suppose it isn't bad, she is me and to be honest? I would of wanted to do this but I'd be too scared to make more than a move than before....' thought Kirigiri

"S-so....there's only one bed....I-I'll sleep on the floor, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." smiled Naegi.

'Damn you and your selflessness' 

"It's ok Makoto, we can share" replied Kirigiri.

'Please don't be weirded out'

Naegi stared back with widen eyes and a shocked mouth, his inner thought expression unreadable for once which worried the blushing detective.

"Are....a-are you sure?" 

"Yes I literally don't mind, Makoto"

"But why, we won't have room to move around without hitting each other and I don't want to hurt you at all....." 

Naegi was currently looking down, his voice dimming in nervousness, Kirigiri was lost on what to do, how can she make it seem natural and meaningful to take a giant leap in this new blooming relationship? Her eyes widening as it hit her gloves, she never took them off for Makoto yet, but since they are together....secretly (except Kyoko knows), it might work....

She takes off her gloves, Naegi closing his eyes in respect of her secret, Kirigiri grabbing his bare hands, telling him to open his eyes. Naegi slowly opened his eyes to see Kirigiri's secret as Kirigiri wondered how he would react. However guessing from how their other selves were together and doubting how she hasn't shown them yet, she could only think that Naegi would accept them.

Naegi, being unusually forward, planted a kiss on both of her hands, surprising Kirigiri herself, as after the kiss he hugged her with a smile, which Kirigiri could happily return back.

"I'm guessing you showed me your hands to show me that you don't mind?" chuckled Naegi.

"My my, how did you guess Makoto?" smiled Kirigiri

Both of them smiled in their embrace, not letting go as they walked forward/backwards towards the single bed in the room, Naegi hitting it first and falling back, bringing Kirigiri with him, her being on top.

"This is....." blushed both of them.

Quickly getting out of a certain situation starter, the two snuggled up close together, holding each other so the other wouldn't fall out, ensuring their safety to one another. Although....when getting comfortable, Kirigiri placed her hand, in a not so safe place.

"E-eh....K-Kyoko...?" nervously asked Naegi.

"What Makoto?" replied Kirigiri, not bothered at all.

"Y-your...h-hand p-p-placement!"

Kirigiri was confused until she looked down and realised she place her hand not on the leg she wished it was. Blushing, she quickly repositioned her hand on Naegi's left leg, the place she wanted to place her hand in the first place.

"S-sorry" whispered Kirigiri, hiding her face with her lavender hair.

"It's ok.....r-really, also please Kyoko.....don't hide your face, it's beautiful" stated Naegi, as he moved the strand of hair away from Kirigiri's face.

Kirigiri, buried her face in Naegi's chest as they smiled and felt asleep together, feeling comfortable and safe. Despite the obvious danger, these two were filled with shining hope and would not give into despair.

"I love you Makoto"

"I-I love you too, Kyoko"

\------------------------

Walking into her room with Toko, the female Naegi sat on her bed as Toko lies down ready to sleep.

"Are you scared Toki?" politely asked Komaru.

"Y-yes....I am..." replied Toko, slightly sleepy.

"Can...can we cuddle tonight?"

"You know I'm not that keen on body touches?"

"I know, but I'm scared to wake up and you won't be there" shook Komaru.

With a sigh, Toko opened her arms and allowed Komaru to get as close as she could to the writer. Wet patches was felt through the clothing that Toko was wearing, it was obvious to her that she was crying due to the situation o the vortex and possible erasure.

Toko frowned, she hated seeing her girlfriend like this, back to the old Komaru when they first met, scared and no ounce of confidence. Toko sang a little lullaby to calm the younger girl's nerves and bit by bit, Komaru's muscles started relaxing, the crying ceased and eventually she smiled. 

Toko, now fulfilling her duty as a loving girlfriend smiles and holds Komaru gently as she also falls asleep, getting ready for the morning.

\--------------------

Everyone else (besides Chiaki and Hajime (last chapter)) struggled to fall asleep, as everyone else was without a buddy to be with and couldn't relay their problems and fears to another, but after one counting sheep to relax slightly and another remembering a certain martial artist's words to become calmer, the remaining two solo survivors fall asleep, ready to carry on another death risking journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you two liked the little shots, I'll return to the next chapter soon! 
> 
> I can't wait to read your comments! It's the best part imo!
> 
> EmEGoddess out!


	16. 10 became 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that nightmare filled night, Izuru wakes up to hear someone screaming, everyone rushes to find out what it was.....to find someone missing and the cast becomes 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> Tons of Angst, Crying and Despair!
> 
> Has a little bit of love in it, but I'm afraid this chapter is Despair ruled!
> 
> Let me know how you felt during this? I wanna know if I made someone tear up a little >:3
> 
> (I swear people do it to me allllll the time)

"Chiaki?"

Hajime woke up to see his girlfriend Chiaki Nanami, currently caressing his face for comfort. It didn't stop him from slightly blushing at the woman's action.

"Yes Hajime?" yawned Chiaki.

'She must of stayed up all night, but why?' thought Hajime.

"Why are you caressing my face?"

"Oh, you and Izuru had nightmares and kept swapping, I stayed up all night to protect you both." stated Chiaki.

"What?! So you had no sleep?!"

Hajime felt so guilty, Chiaki had stayed up all night just to look after him, and she normally runs on little energy as it is, she probably won't be able to stay up for long now.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're ok" 

At that moment, Chiaki yawned again and her eyes drooped ever so slight, showing how obviously tired she currently was. Before Hajime could get a word out, he swapped to Izuru, his red eye staring at Chiaki with slight concern.

"Chiaki, when we move, I will carry you so you can regain your strength. Do not argue against me, this will help you, and do not worry, your weight will not affect my capabilities." advised Izuru.

Chiaki just nodded and Izuru picked up her bridal style as Chiaki closed her eyes falling into a much needed deep sleep.

"AHHHHHHH"

Everyone woke up with a shock, and rushed out of their rooms and headed to where the scream had been coming from. Panicking, Makoto quickly turned the door and opened it, only to see.....

Toko, crying on the bed, frantically searching around the bedroom, pushing past the crowd and panicked ever harder. Makoto started to catch on as well as Naegi and the Kyokos.

"W-where.....w-where's my Omaru?!" screamed Toko, her eyes puffy from crying nonstop.

Makoto rushed over to help Toko calm down while Naegi concluded the obvious whereabouts of the female Naegi. 

"S-she.....she's been erased, hasn't she?" asked Naegi, in a more shy and nervous tone than normal.

Makoto, who knew the obvious conclusion, still couldn't stop himself from reacting from that very statement. He let go of Toko and fell to the floor on his knees, hands on his face as he bawled his eyes out in despair. Losing his younger sister, losing Komaru, was tough on the Ultimate Hope. He loved Komaru, he also loved Kyoko, and now one part of his remaining family had disappeared, erased into the vortex.....will Kyoko suffer the same fate? Will anyone else suffer the same fate? Makoto didn't want to know at all, his mind shut off, he didn't know what his body was doing anymore.

Toko was suffering the same mentality. Komaru was her girlfriend, her most trusted remaining family. Even Genocider Jack, her alter ego, loved the young naive girl to bits. She started to really panic once Makoto fell to the floor in despair, screaming to the heavens for his younger sister's return. She didn't know what would happen if Jack understood the situation if she emerges, she could only guess she would lose it, lose control, give into the despair now lurking around the edges of her mind.

Both Toko and Makoto started to lose themselves, as the rest looked in pity and silence as a loss on what to do. Even Naegi cried, not on lengths of the truly affected but still cried as Komaru, in a different universe or the future, was still technically his sister. 

Kyoko and Kirigiri looked at each other, sweating, not knowing how to calm down the older Makoto. Kirigiri held Naegi in a bear hug and soothed his soul with a circular back rub and whispering nothing but assurances into his ear. However they both knew that if Kyoko were to do this to Makoto, it wouldn't have the same effect, he seemed too far lost.

Byakuya and Aoi, closed their eyes, out of respect of Komaru and those affected by this tragic news. But the moment was short lived, as since Komaru was now erased, the power of the vortex increased and their time was decreasing even faster.

"KOMARU!" shouted both Toko and Makoto.

No one could take this sight any longer. Kyoko started to tear up along with Kirigiri, Byakuya wiped his glasses, Aoi covered her mouth with tears going down her eyes.

Izuru, still holding Chiaki, despite being a mostly emotionless person towards anyone but Chiaki, couldn't help but expel one tear at the sight as well, he knew what it was like to lose someone you cared for, and without knowing, tighten his hold on the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Makoto, Fukawa.....I....I know this isn't right of me, but we have to depart from the premise otherwise, she 'died' for nothing" started Kyoko, with a shaky tone.

The affected both looked at Kyoko, who broke the crying silence with her words of concern. They stared at her, but Makoto stared harder, right through her soul, showing Kyoko the despair clawing into his heart and the fear grasping into his eyes.

Kyoko, taking a risk, kissed Makoto on the lips briefly, it stopped his despair panic attack enough for him to regain his senses, but looked towards Toko. She knew her loved one was gone, so she couldn't have the same treatment like Makoto just had, she could only look in pity.

"We wasted enough time" deadpanned Izuru.

Everyone looked at Izuru, some nodded, but a couple looked with annoyance.

"We must move if we are to stop this Glitch and Universe Destroying Vortex"

"B-but....K-Komaru" started Toko, still crying.

"I'm afraid, there's nothing we can do right now, the best chance of getting your Komaru back is finishing this mission" answered Kirigiri.

Makoto nodded at what Kirigiri had just stated, while Toko, gritted her teeth in rage and ran to lash out at the younger detective, just to be held by the other one who was currently in partial despair, Makoto himself.

"Toko Fukawa, I know you love my sister, and you know I love her too as a big brother, but right now, we can't lose hope" declared Makoto, his eyes regaining the light they normally have.

"Let's get her back together if possible ok?"

Toko forced her hand out of Makoto's grasp but slowly nodded and calmed down, and hugged him. While shocked Toko hugged him, Makoto decided to return the hug as they promised each other they will get the naive female Naegi back and they will do it together.

"Let's go" smiled Makoto, becoming the Ultimate Hope once more.

"Y-yeah, O-Omaru needs us.....w-we will save her" replied Toko, with a out of character determined expression.

Even Byakuya was taken back at Toko's new look and smiled softly at how far she came from that annoying stalker back in the first killing game.

And after quickly eating breakfast, Izuru told them the energy felt stronger going North, leading to.....

"Hopes Peak Academy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, didn't you expect it to be Chiaki that got erased? I got ya didnt I?
> 
> There was no way I was gonna erase her......(yet) (that's for you Vandalia!)
> 
> I reckon Blue Rewind will finish around chapter 20 or maybe less or a tiny more.


	17. You in Des-bear yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the group moving past Komaru's erasure faster than wanted in belief she would want them to carry on, the group get closer to Hopes Peak Academy and see a familiar black and white face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm sorry it took 3 days to write this! I was going to write this yesterday but I was focusing on talking to my game coder who got back to coding my original game in Dreams called Subbie School.

"Yes, the energy signature seems stronger towards the so called 'Academy of Hope', how boring of a plot line" deadpanned Izuru, still carrying the sleeping Chiaki gently in his arms.

"P-plot line? This i-isn't a game Kamakura!" replied Toko.

"My apologies, Chiaki has rubbed off on me" secretly blushed Izuru.

While Izuru quickly recomposed himself, Makoto sees a unusual look for the surroundings around him.

"Uh...guys, look around the area" suggested Makoto.

Everyone took a moment to take in the radial view around them. The usual look would be semi broken buildings as evidence of the tragedy happening 10 years ago. The tragedy had ended 7-8 years ago, and despite the fact nearly a decade had passed, there were still despair remnants here and there but mostly hope reigned and therefore weren't that much a threat anymore.

But for some reason, the buildings were reverted back to be completely broken, just like in the tragedy before the rebuilding had begun.

"These buildings look like they have reverted in time, i have a hunch that it has something to do with that vortex." said Kyoko, back in her past Kirigiri neutral look.

"Agree, I think the universe is just glitching out completely and not just erasing people and parts of the world." agreed Kirigiri, nodding to her counterpart.

Izuru took a deep breath and exhaled looking at Chiaki before looking at the group currently at 9. Everyone looked panicked with a mask of determination to save their world and for a couple to save their lost family.

"I agree with the two detectives, the vortex isn't just affecting us by erasing the universe, but it seems to be able to revert things back in time. I advise we proceed with caution, I for once can't predict what will happen if one of us is reverted...." advised Izuru.

"Hmph, I swear this situation is getting more and more out of hand, I can take the challenge, otherwise I would not be the heir of the Togami Family!" declared Byakuya.

"M-maybe after we win, we can celebrate with donuts!" suggested Aoi, with a donut hungry look.

Naegi smiled despite the danger, it was fun to see his friends counterparts like this and his smile was not unnoticed by his Kyoko, who also smiled but not for the same reason.

"Whoever our enemy is, I wonder why they came over and abused the break anyway!" wondered Makoto.

'Probably someone from Hope's Peak if that's where the break is' thought Kyoko.

The Academy coming in sight, our cast rejoiced in a future win, rushing towards the school grounds. Until they saw a familiar face, which triggered something in Makoto.

"N-no....not again...." shivered Makoto, his eyes partly red from his relived PTSD moment.

Right in front of him and the others was a old familiar bear, the despair headmaster himself, Monokuma.

"Testing Testing, how was she going to work this thing?" asked Monokuma. 

It was clear to the group, that this person had no idea how to operate it, so they knew it couldn't be Junko Enoshima......for once, and thus were curious as well as terrified. The only two in the group that weren't terrified were Naegi and Kirigiri, due to never encounting the bear in their timeline/universe.

"H-how....how are you b-back?"

"Ah, Makoto! Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you!" happily exclaimed Monokuma, "I'm just here to....tell you all a clue or something"

The group, except Izuru who just stood there, sweatdropped in nervousness, waiting for the bear to give them the so called clue.

"Ok, I bet you're all wondering who the mastermind is?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well I won't say until you find them, but there are two and their motive is same, not harmful at all for Makoto!"

"When you say, not harmful at all for Makoto, I'm guessing it's harmful for us?" asked Kyoko

"Wait which Makoto?" also asked Kirigiri.

"Probably the older one" replied Byakuya.

"Correct! Makoto here is the motive for the mastermind to destroy the universe!" twirled Monokuma, all happy.

"And what is this motive?"

"Upupupu, to be with him!" 

"W-what?!" screamed Makoto.

"We want to be with Makoto! We don't like Kyoko taking him away from us!" growled Monokuma.

Suddenly, despite the fact it was in the same tone as Monokuma, another person was chatting to the voice of Monokuma.

"Hey, how are you so good at acting like Junko?" asked the second voice.

"Well you taught me since she IS your si-MMMPH"

A slap was heard through the bears speaker.

"Shhh, you're giving us away!"

"Fine fine, just get out and prepare our leave so we don't perish when we have our boy!"

Makoto and Naegi start to shake, the thought of being kidnapped rang through the boys heads, however one was stronger and made them act.

"DAMN YOU!" shouted Makoto, in complete rage.

Makoto Naegi, in a complete panic/PTSD attack rushed to the Monokuma standing idle while the two talking argued and lashed out in Fury attacks. Everyone watching was completely jawdropped besides Kyoko, as she had to deal with this before but she had never seen him like this bad. 

"DIE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, YOURE THE CAUSE OF EVERYONES DEATH, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU COME BACK!" 

Makoto's eyes becoming more red per attack, he was falling into a proper despair attack again, caused by the despair video he had watched during the final killing game.

"YOU COME BACK AND THE WORLD IS BREAKING! I DONT CARE WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU WILL NOT AND I REPEAT WILL NOT, TAKE MY WIFE OR MY FRIENDS AWAY MORE THAN YOU HAVE! I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO HELL MYSELF!"

Naegi rushed towards his older self while Kirigiri panics along with Kyoko. It was obvious this was becoming too much for him, he wanted to protect his friends and remaining family from the masterminds to find out they wanted to kidnap him away from them all once more.

"Please, Makoto! Stop this!" pleaded Naegi, tugging at Makoto's clothing.

"Makoto is right, calm yourself Naegi! You won't do anything like this!" struggled Kirigiri, also tugging to try and remove Makoto from the already destroyed bear.

Kyoko rushed forward and with all 3 of them tugging and pulling, finally got Makoto, away from the broken Monokuma, who just dropped to his knees sobbing.

"We won't let them take you Makoto!" stated Kyoko, with a determined look.

"That applies you too Makoto!" said Kirigiri to her Makoto.

"Neither of you will be taken!" declared both Kyokos.

With a smile, thawing the Icy red despair in his eyes returning to normal hazel and calming down, Makoto gets up and hugs Kyoko, while Naegi hugs Kirigiri. Both going through a quick calming moment.

"If you are done..." interrupted Izuru, "We need to get inside and stop the masterminds, the fact they didn't hurt anyone with that new Monokuma proves they are currently harmless, we should take advantage of this and proceed"

"The edgy boy is correct! Let's do this gang!" jumped Aoi.

With Everyone nodding, the group rushed through the gates of Hopes Peak Academy, ready to unmask the situation and to find out who are the masterminds are.

*BZZT*

"MAKOTO?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think happens now? And I gave more clues to the mastermind, so I hope you guys can get it now!
> 
> Also after Blue Rewind is done, I might write a fanmade Danganronpa called Danganronpa Wish Crest. Only a few are humans and some are different creatures, but they are still Ultimates


	18. The Masterminds revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi had vanished and Kyoko wonders where he's gone, just for Monokuma to reveal what has happened to the older Hope boy.
> 
> For Makoto, it's worst to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone read last chapter  
> "You in Dis-bear yet?" Cuz I saw no comments so I presumed my regulars didn't read it.
> 
> Read chapter 17 before reading this as it will get a little confusing.

"MAKOTO?" screamed Kyoko.

Everyone turns around to see just Kyoko looking around, wondering where Makoto went.

"As much as I hate to say this, isn't it possible he is the new victim?" suggested Byakuya.

"Nope!" 

Monokuma popped up once again from nowhere, like he hadn't been destroyed moments ago by a very angry Makoto.

"Makoto Naegi is actually safe, he hasn't been erased, we just.....took him." giggled Monokuma.

"What do you mean...?" asked Kirigiri.

"He's just with us, he was our goal after all"

Kyoko gritted her teeth in silenced rage staring at the bear. She wouldn't lose her cool like Makoto did but she was indeed very pissed off. Monokuma waved goodbye and quickly gestured to the doors of the academy before disappearing randomly.

The door had lots of Monokumas staring at our cast and they looked very very bloodthirsty. It seemed without Makoto being there, the masterminds didn't give two shits about anyone there.

"RUN!" shouted Naegi.

All the Monokumas laughed and rushed towards them all, Naegi ran away with Kirigiri in hand. While Byakuya, Kyoko and Izuru, after putting Chiaki down safely on a bench, began to fight the bears. Aoi on the other hand looked after the younger counterparts as a sense of saddled security and Toko zapped herself and turned into Genocider Jack.

"Get the Naegi!" shouted the Monokumas.

"He isn't getting my Makoto" stated Kirigiri.

Kirigiri, quickly grabbed the hacking gun from Toko as she was currently Genocider Jack and thus didn't need it. She began quickly inspecting the gun before clicking the trigger.

A break bullet had been unleashed from the gun and shot right at the Monokuma's red eye, instantly blowing him up. Naegi held his new girlfriend's waist as tight as he could as he was obviously terrified while Kirigiri endlessly shot at the upcoming Monokumas.

Izuru, kept punching and kicking them, using all his talents as the Ultimate Hope, Byakuya used his own hacking gun while Kyoko unleashed her own version of the gun with added benefits.

"GYAAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Jack, "THESE BEARS CANT HANDLE THE POWER OF MY SKIZZORS!" 

"This again?!" replied Byakuya, after scoring a headshot with the bullet, "It's scissors, woman!"

'Don't worry Makoto, I promised to protect you, I will get you back....' thought Kyoko.

\--------------------

Makoto woke up, in a dim lighted classroom, as he looked around, it looked the exact same as when he woke up. This made him bounce up.

"AHHH!" panicked Makoto, "Not again! I'm not going through a killing game for the fucking 3rd time!!"

Makoto rushed out of the classroom just to see, Monokumas patrolling the classroom, ignoring him like he didn't exist. Being a person who doesn't learn mistakes when it comes to theory testing, Makoto ran up to one and waved about. 

No response....

It kept patrolling like he wasn't even there, this gave Makoto a bit of relief for now, and the resolve to find out the mastermind.

But what he didn't notice is.....that wasn't the only thing that had reverted back in time.....

"W-why am I going out of breath so quickly?" panted Makoto.

He looked down to cover his breath, just to see....the same clothing he wore in the first ever killing game. Internally panicking, he ran up to the male bathrooms and checked his face, he turned back into 19 year old Makoto Naegi and with that, lost his matured look and his added height.

"N-no.....this has to be a dream..." 

"Makoto Naegi!"

Makoto spun around as fast he could at the sound of that voice. A sweet cheery toned voice....

"Maizono...." whispered Makoto.

"Hi Naegi!" replied Sayaka, all happy.

"B-but how....you're dead, is this world bringing back the dead...."

"No Mako...."

Makoto then saw Mukuro Ikubasa come into the male bathroom, neutral faced but a bit of a blush, probably because they walked into the boy's bathroom.

"Hey wait....how do you two know that secret nickname....?"

Makoto's eyes raised in realisation.

"You guys....are the masterminds?"

"Yes Naegi! We aren't like Junko Enoshima, we aren't subjecting you to a killing game....we are just waiting for our Makoto to come here and then we can all go home!" smiled Sayaka.

"You see, we both....like you Mako, but SHE had to take you, not just in adult life but in teen life too...." grimaced Mukuro.

"So we decided to break your universe and take two young Makotos to our universe, so we have one each!"

"No, me and my younger self both love Kyoko! You can't change what you feel in the heart! Especially when you're the reason Kyoko and my friends are going to die forever!" shouted Makoto, tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, we thought about that, When this Universe is destroyed, all memories will be too" stated Mukuro.

"Then....won't I become a blank minded person?!"

"Actually no Naegi, you will only remember the same stuff our Naegi remembers, only differance is, no one is going to remember Kyoko Kirigiri, as both versions will be erased here." declared Sayaka.

"But the universes! You're going to break your own if there are two of me!" screamed Makoto.

"We can figure something out..." monotoned Mukuro.

Makoto growled in frustration, and ran past the girls, looking frantically for a way out away from them. Panting and out of breath, the new reverted Makoto Naegi refused to give in to losing his beloved Kyoko, and refused to lose his friends more than he has, like he lost his amazing sister Komaru.

"He sure is stubborn sometimes" stated Mukuro, when Makoto ran out of the bathroom.

Sayaka giggles and hugs Mukuro in excitement.

"But we both get our man soon! Oh I can't wait!" giggled Sayaka.

"I suppose...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Did you expect Sayaka and Mukuro? No? Well fuck....
> 
> Anyway, did you guys like the motive? I feel Mukuro and Sayaka would get hella pissed at Kyoko Kirigiri, for taking their man twice now.


	19. The Fight of Hope's Peak Academy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Makoto as been taken and ran away, he starts to recall a past memory of some advice he should of taken back when he was a first year.
> 
> While the remaining cast fight at Hopes Peak, protecting the last Naegi remaining....
> 
> Will Makoto be found by Sayaka and Mukuro?
> 
> Will Naegi be taken and everyone erased?
> 
> Find out in this episode of Blue Rewind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Late Birthday to Kyoko Kirigiri!
> 
> (Best character wdym?)
> 
> This is where the climax of the story is becoming a reality.....I hope I made it more spicy with the fight scene and stuff. 
> 
> Hope y'all like!

He was running, running....running..........running, running till he could no more. Out of breath, heart beating so fast his hearing was just the ba-dumps of his heart. The hallways stretching longer and longer with every step, never ending. Panting and Exhausted, Makoto Naegi, had finally gave up overworking his body's old limits and dropped to the floor.

"Darn it, I can't....get out" panted Makoto, looking around.

The constant Monokumas patrolling yet again did not pay attention to the reverted Makoto, however the sound of a betrayer's voice cut deep throughout the pain...

"Naegiiiiiii!"

"N-no I need to carry on running, for Kyoko's sake and my own!" 

Makoto with a temporary gain of energy, picked himself up and ran, he could not and will not submit to the two crazy "yanderes". Killing his sweet Kyoko and extended family (he counts his friends as family after the killing game), he couldn't take it, he couldn't bare the thought of actually forgetting them. So he just did the only option for now, run......

"Mako! Where are you! We are sorry we scared you, please come back!" shouted Mukuro, through the hallways.

"Naegi! Please, we love you, we only want what's best for us all!" pleaded Sayaka.

'Yeah right, best for us all, only for yourselves, this is worst than Junko's killing game, because while she did kill people indirectly and directly, she didn't erase a entire universe....' thought Makoto.

He knew the reason they were trying to talk to him was the bait him into talking himself, so they would know his general location. 

'Maybe that's why the Monokumas aren't tracking me, it's just a sick game to them, damn it, Kyoko warned me about Sayaka's true nature before hand.....'

***************  
(FLASHBACK, Back in Hopes Peak Academy 1st year, 1 year before the tragedy)

"Naegi...." started Kyoko.

"Yeah Kiri?" replied Makoto.

"About your crush, Sayaka Maizono, she seems odd"

"Odd? What makes you say that?"

Kyoko looked around before walking up to the shorter boy and whispered quietly and quickly in his ear, keeping a soft spoken tone.

"Sayaka Maizono, I believe her to be a closet yandere right now....I got this from her giving you and I some very disturbing looks when we are talking quite close together, I saw them at the corner of my eye...." whispered Kyoko.

"Wha? I doubt Maizono is like that, Kiri!" whispered back Makoto.

"Naegi, I know it's hard to believe considering you spent more time with her now than your middle school of Blackroot but, I assure you, my deductions are almost never wrong. So it's best you believe me for this"

Kyoko backed away from Makoto's ear, concerned for how he took the new found assumption, hearing your best friend is a closet yandere and can possibly hurt you if unchecked, left Makoto shaking and in tears. Kyoko, feeling very guilty, decided to hug the shaky boy and stroke his hair in a attempt to calm him down, however in the side of her eye, she saw Sayaka Maizono, with a very sinster stare, but not just her, on the other eye, she saw Mukuro Ikusaba too but with more of a straight faced look instead.

After Makoto had started to calm down and stop crying, he looked at Kyoko with a determined look, but thanks to his previous crying, it lost some of its impact.

"I trust all my friends, I won't doubt for a second it will come back at me...." declared Makoto, with a renewed smile.

Kyoko sighed, at least he was back to normal Makoto Naegi mode with his hopeful declarations, it made her silently chuckle under her glove.

"Well then, one more advice before we go?" questioned Kyoko.

Makoto nodded, and Kyoko leaned into his ear once more and began to speak quietly again.

"Mukuro Ikusaba, the 16th students, stalking you somewhere around this school, the one called the Ultimate Soldier, I recommend you watch out for her...." whispered Kyoko.

Makoto gasped.

"I have a hunch she's also a closet yandere, but nowhere to the extent of Sayaka Maizono, she would need a push to act like that, so just be careful....Naegi"

And after that, Kyoko walked away, like nothing had ever happened, leaving a stunned Makoto, and a envious Mukuro Ikusaba and Sayaka Maizono.

(FLASHBACK END, Returning to current times)  
*******************

"If I only acted on her true nature as well as Ikusaba's, or if I stopped Kyoko and convinced her to play it off like we are friends instead of married, this wouldn't of happened!" shouted Makoto.

"Ahhhh Naegi!" giggled Sayaka

"Mako! I'm coming, stay calm!" shouted Mukuro.

Makoto Naegi, had just realised what he had done.

"SHIT!" shouted Makoko in a high pitched voice, as he tried to gain some ground and hide, waiting for his friends/family to try and save him from this nightmare.

\------------------

Meanwhile back with the currently fighting part of the cast....

"I analyse that this will be the last batch of Monokumas" stated Izuru, punching right through a Monokuma's chest and hitting the main power source. With the power of the Ultimate Lucky Student inside his Ultimate Hope, the Monokuma did not explode straight away, only exploding once he threw it like a bowling ball and hit a strike resulting in fireworks. It made Chiaki happy as she woke up to experiencing such pretty sparks, leaving Izuru Kamakura, a slight happy boyfriend.

Kyoko and Kirigiri worked together to protect the last and completely terrified Makoto Naegi, clinging to Kirigiri's waist like his life depended on it......it actually did in a sense to be honest.

"If Naegi is taken, I feel the masterminds's plan will be complete and we will all be complete discarded" theorised Kyoko, quickly kicking a Monokuma and then shooting a link, using the new allied Monokuma as a bear shield.

"True, despite the fact I've never seen or fought these bears before till now, I feel they are holding back quite a bit" replied Kirigiri, shooting a Monokuma right in the eye.

"Kyoko....Kiri.....i-I'm scared, I don't want them to get me" shook Naegi.

"Don't worry Makoto, I won't let them" reassured Kirigiri.

"Honestly being called Kiri again despite my last name changed, it's just nostalgic" chuckled Kyoko, once again kicking but this time burning.

Amidst all the fighting going on and obviously terrifying aspect of the whole battle, Naegi lit up the spot with a smile, shaky but genuine.

It definitely boosted hopes of the cast and increased everyone's capabilities in terms of killing the robotic bears. 

Byakuya and Jack, fought back to back, swapping around to keep the adapting Monokuma's surprised at not being able to analyse when they will swap as it was complete random.

And Aoi was watching the Kyokos's six and protecting Naegi's rear end making sure no one would get a jump on the group.

Eventually, after all the Monokumas exploded, the group took a moment to let out a sigh of relief, it took a lot out of them as a few had got PTSD but not as noticeable as Makoto's as his was enhanced by the Despair Video in the final killing game. The two younger counterparts were indeed shook, but since it was their first fight, they recovered quickly as they knew the true goal at heart.

The goal? Save the older Makoto Naegi! Save the Universe! Save the erased friends!

The group with renewed vigour rushed past the destroyed junkpile of Monokumas and ran inside the building, aiming their guns and protected Naegi, they knew Monokumas would be in the building as well, not to the extent as the fight but still some regardless. They just hoped they could defeat the masterminds in time.

*BZZT!*

The last fight between True Hope and Despair would begin soon.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like my clever twist of the famously DR1 meme? Lmao, I couldn't pass up the chance.
> 
> So how do you guys feel? We close to the finale now....one or 2 more chapters left I think, max 3. So prepare yourselves!


	20. (Glitch Arc Ending) The Fight of Hopes Peak Academy Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now entering Hopes Peak, will the crew find their missing Makoto? Will they survive the Collapsing world? Will they defeat the masterminds?
> 
> Find out in Blue Rewind's Finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I've had internet problems and writers block as well as feeling burned out for those 3-4 days! Though I hope this extra long chapter finale will make up for it!

*BZZT*

Everyone just outside the academy looked up, the Vortex looking like a hungry black hole, sucking everything up. Buildings, Oceans, Ground, it was all disappearing (a bit like the Otherworld in Coraline for context)

Everyone, even Izuru, had a very nervous look on their faces as the world around them slowly crumbled to pieces just to be sucked up by the ongoing Blue Glitch Storm. White Patches growing more and more until only Hopes Peak's Grounds remained. But even then the world was still breaking but at a more slower rate compared to what they just witnessed.

"From what I just witnessed, I analyse the universe will cease to exist in less than 2 hours. 1 Hour for the Grounds to Collapse and then 1 hour for the Academy." analysed Izuru.

"Hey hey! We need to hurry up then! I don't want to die...." started Chiaki, who then looked up at Izuru after hearing a out of character sniffle from the Ultimate Hope, "a-again...."

"T-That's a-awkward" stuttered Toko, with a cringe expression.

Both Kyokos coughed in their spare hands while the other ones were encased over Naegi's hands to protect him.

"We should go." stated Kyoko.

"Agreed" replied Kirigiri.

The remaining cast then continued with the original plan and rushed completely inside of Hopes Peak. They busted open the doors to see a glitchy mess of a hallway packed with Monokumas, who stared at the intruders for all of a second before Kyoko shot them quickly with their silent gun mode.

"I could of shot them faster" sneered Byakuya.

"Nows not the time to act cocky Togami." sighed Kyoko, lowering her gun.

"AHHHHH!"

Everyone perked up at hearing a familiar voice.

"Makoto?!" screamed Kyoko.

"Oi vey....." muttered Byakuya, under his breath.

"I thought this was a stealth mission?" asked Kirigiri.

"Not if Makoto just screamed and is nearby!"

With Kyoko rushing and taking the lead after letting go of Naegi's now free hand. The others tried to rush to catch up the running wife. With Kirigiri and Naegi panting more since their bodies weren't used to this compared to the killing game survivors and Chiaki who was fed and put on a training regiment after she was revived to put her at peak physical health after dying.

"K-Kyoko.....r....remind me to go exercise after all this" panted Naegi.

"S-sure Makoto.....I didn't realise.....I could be that fast.....even with my own training to be a detective" replied Kirigiri, also panting.

After some Marco Polo, Kyoko came face to face with the reverted Makoto Naegi, without realising she separated from her group.

"Naegi, where's your Kyoko?" asked Kyoko, raising a eyebrow.

Makoto, looking completely panicked and terrified, refused to answer the question straight away as Sayaka's voice was heard coming closer and closer.

"Naegiiiiii, where are you!"

He then grabbed the unsuspecting Kyoko's hand and rushed to a nearby classroom and barricaded it with chairs and tables and slowly but surely drooped his body down the wall with a semi sigh of relief.

"Naegi?"

"I'm Makoto, Kyoko." 

"But, you look 19 again?" questioned Kyoko.

"It's....their fault, they glitched my body....reverted it back....my old limits are back, they....did this.....Kyoko.....you were right.....I'm so sorry..." cried Makoto, who then grabbed Kyoko's legs and cried without letting go.

"Who's they?" asked Kyoko, as she comforted Makoto with shuuushs and a pat on the back......she didn't feel comfortable kissing a reverted Makoto, even if it is her Makoto.

"Sayaka Maizono and Mukuro Ikusaba!" 

Kyoko's eyes widened to the sizes of saucers. The information she took in makes sense. After all she heard from Monokuma they wanted both Makotos.

"We will stop them don't worry." reassured Kyoko.

All Makoto could do at the moment was nod against her leg and try to calm down, while Kyoko had a determined look on her face, now she knew the culprits, now she knew the masterminds, and there will be hell to pay.

\-------------

"Where the hell is she?" hissed Byakuya.

The group still tried to look for Kyoko Naegi, who ran away from their team when she heard her husbands voice not so far away.

"I just noticed.....didn't it sound like me?" asked Naegi.

"Well of course it would, it was your older self." answered Kirigiri.

"But it sounded just like me, not the little dip in voice like he usually did" 

Everyone paused after hearing Naegi's deduction, how could there be two 19 year old Makotos? The answer?

"The world is breaking we know this, but now we learn it also affects body mass and age" answered Izuru, with a thoughtful expression.

"M-maybe I will look a b-bit better" said Toko.

"Doubt it, you trash" snorted Byakuya.

"You're not Mako" 

Everyone turned to see Mukuro Ikubasa with a army of Monokumas behind her.

"Where's Naegi?" asked Kirigiri.

"You're not getting him, and we will be taking that Naegi too, if you don't mind" gritted Mukuro.

"Too bad, I do mind" 

And with that, Kirigiri tightened her grip on Naegi's hand while Mukuro pulls out a survival knife and rushed for the kill. Izuru steps in the way and starts to counter the young soldier's moves with his own Ultimate Soldier talent. With Chiaki cheering Izuru on, he then decides to rely on his Ultimate Luck with a dodge and grab of the knife. 

Mukuro without realising her knife had been taken then tries to jump and stab, only to hit Izuru's chest before Izuru hits her face on, knocking her into the pile of Monokumas behind her.

The remaining one that stands up was shot down before it could react by Byakuya. Mukuro rubbed her head but before she could stand up, she saw Chiaki wave before knocking her out.

"I love you" quickly stated Izuru.

Everyone was just jawdropped at the violent action Chiaki Nanami had just committed towards Mukuro. But she justified it saying...

"She and her sister technically killed me, I needed that to release all that rage I held for them in the present." smiled Chiaki.

Toko saw the controller for the Monokumas and instantly grabbed one of her alter egos knives before shakily throwing it at the controller blowing it up and the bears behind it.

"Nice aim" stated Byakuya.

Toko smiled, it was nice for her ex master to compliment her for once.

"We must be close, we need to push her and the other mastermind in the vortex before it's too late." informed Izuru.

Everyone nodded and Izuru picks up Mukuro before all started to rush to try and find Kyoko and Makoto.

\--------------

Kyoko had Makoto's hand in her grasp before opening the door after taking the self made barricade down to check if Sayaka was around to steal him away.

"Coast is clear come on" pulled Kyoko.

"I-ok" replied Makoto, nervous.

Trying to find their friends again to reunite in a more safe state of a group, Kyoko and Makoto Naegi had to destroy every Monokuma in their way.

*BOOM* *BOOM*

"Ahhh!" screamed Makoto, as a Monokuma grabbed him from behind.

"Shit a ambush!" gritted Kyoko as she turned around and quickly shot in the red eye with the break function.

The exploding Monokuma had let go before completely dying, making it so Makoto was basically unharmed from the grabbing attack.

"Oh oh?"

A familiar voice had struck our pair with slight fear and disgust, as they turned their heads to see the true and more psychotic mastermind = Sayaka Maizono.

"Kirigiri why are you here!" shouted Sayaka with a more angered tone.

"I'm not Kirigiri anymore! I'm Kyoko Naegi!" shouted back Kyoko.

"I REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR MARRIAGE, BOY STEALER! MONOKUMAS SEIZE MAKOTO NAEGI AND KILL KYOKO KIRIGIRI!"

But as the Monokumas circled the pair and Kyoko shot the front Monokumas, shots were heard destroying the Monokumas behind them, making everyone quickly look behind them.

"You're welcome" smirked Byakyua.

"Backup has arrived!" cheered Aoi, shooting the Monokumas.

"Let's go!" shouted Kirigiri and Naegi.

"GYAHAHAHA, BEAR HUNTING TIME, laughed Jack, "REVENGE FOR DEKOMARU!"

"How boring" stated Izuru, carrying Mukuro.

"Final boss time!" smiled Chiaki.

"DAMN IT! WHY CANT YOU GUYS ACCEPT THAT I LOVE MAKOTO!" cried Sayaka, grabbing a knife and rushing through the crowd of Monokumas towards the pair in the middle.

The ground shaking violently as the Academy starts to come apart.

"Our 2 hours are nearly up, we don't have much time left!" stated Izuru, with a bit of a heated tone.

With that stated everyone internally panicked a little but kept their determined expression to save their universe.

All that was heard was clashes of bear claws, shooting of hacking guns, slashes of Genocider Jack's knifes and Physical Kicks from Izuru as his arms were taken at the moment.

*SPLAT*

Aoi Asahina's arm was slashed by a ambushing Monokuma, making the swimmer drop her gun in pain as she turns to see the attacker with pink blood dripping from its claw, but before it could attack any further, Byakuya Togami quickly turned and destroyed it.

"Are you ok?" asked Byakuya, with a unusual concerned voice.

Aoi could only nod before picking up the Hacking Gun with her other arm and shooting the one behind Byakuya.

"Could ask the same thing" smiled Aoi.

Byakuya slowly smiled and nodded before holding each other's backs in fight, protecting the pair and each other.

Naegi had no gun because his girlfriend had it, but it didn't stop the weak Makoto from trying to punch a robot. Fortunately since the bears protocols were to take Makoto Naegi, it never harmed him, so his attacks, despite being weak Punches, did keep them at bay from hurting Kirigiri.

The numbers dwindling from the hundreds as the world was going white around them. It looked like the cast were winning the war between True Hope and Despair.

Before a scream of desperation was heard after the last Monokuma was downed. Everyone slowly looked in its direction and slowly dropped their guns in shock of the action that had been performed in front of them.

Kyoko Naegi, had a knife, right through her abdomen, her eyes wide open and were loosing light as she turned to look at the fluctuating Makoto Naegi, who kept going from 19 to 29 due to the Glitchs influence and his own shock.

Sayaka Maizono in a last ditch effort to save herself, and a Makoto to go back home, stabbed Kyoko, and due to the immense pain, Kyoko had dropped to the floor, slowly letting go of Makoto's hand with her breathing slowing, her last moments awake were a very despaired Makoto and a laughing Sayaka.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Sayaka, "Finally she's dead! I can have you!"

But before she could grab Makoto's arm. Makoto's mass stuck at 29, as he looked into her eyes holding her arm, eyes filled with fury and despair.

He took the knife out of his wife's stomach, watching the warm blood slowly drip out while Aoi rushes over with Izuru and Chiaki trying to keep pressure on the dying Kyoko's wound, and rushed to do the same thing with Sayaka, but it wasn't the abdomen as that had a mid chance of surviving. No....he went for the heart. The blood dripped violently out of Sayaka's chest as he pushed in the knife while holding her down, laughing maniacally while doing so. His PTSD not stopping, all he could see was Kyoko's half poisoned face and how he was powerless to stop it the first time. 

"You just ripped out my heart by killing my wife" grinned Makoto, "SO LET ME DO THE SAME TO YOU!"

Makoto then sliced open Sayaka's chest while she was still awake though dying and ripped out her heart and crushed it with his hand, right in front of her.

"Goodbye Maizono!"

And with that, Makoto Naegi, while covered in blood, sparta kicked Sayaka's body through the portal, while Izuru dropped Mukuro's.

Makoto then crashed to the floor, crying so much, his despair filled eyes reverting slightly back to normal after his PTSD induced rage attack had finished.

"We have to go Makoto" whispered Kirigiri, shook from watching herself collapse with a stabbed stomach.

"O-ok" whispered back Naegi, who then pulled Kirigiri towards the glitching break in the world.

The two looked back and quickly waved while the survivors nodded in understanding while saluting. Kirigiri and Naegi quickly shared a kiss before holding each other quite closely and jumping in, with the glitching break closing around them.

"OH BOY! THE DEATH OF THE UNIVERSE!" screamed Jack while laughing.

The universe nearly dead as the last parts of the building crumbled around them, everyone closed their eyes preparing for their deaths.

But it never came.

Everyone reopened their eyes, the world was slowly going back to normal, the vortex was disappearing, while putting everything back.

"Toko?"

Komaru, was standing in front of them, tear filled eyes with a relief filled smile as she rushed to Jack in happiness.

Jack completely accepted this hug and even swung her around as she giggled with her girlfriend and finished with a kiss.

Hiro was next to come back, though no one really paid attention to him.

A hour had passed and the sun had returned to the purple tinted sky but the pain had not gone after all Kyoko was stabbed, and her body had somehow disappeared, but so did Chiaki and Izuru.

Makoto looked up, despite what happened he was openly hopeful, he hoped Kyoko would be ok once more, they kept defying death after all, hopefully one more time can work?

Everyone was back, the world was back, he wondered however, how would the Blue Rewind universe deal with knowing what happened with Sayaka and Mukuro and their counterparts. Maybe they will forgive Mukuro? Maybe not? Who knows? After all he has something to focus on rather than those events.

He rather focus on the future and not the past......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make a short epilogue and that will be the last "chapter" of Blue Rewind officially. I might make bonus chapters if you guys want them so feel free to ask after the epliogue! 
> 
> How did you feel about Blue Rewind?  
> What was your favortive part?  
> Who was your favoritve character in Blue Rewind?  
> Personal Opinion were the Masterminds evil or misunderstood from their actions?  
> And last question, do you think Kyoko survives and how?
> 
> I'd love to see these answered by you guys and thank you for following BR's journey!
> 
> (I've never completed a multi chaptered story before but that's because of you guys commenting and liking it! It encouraged me!)


	21. Epliogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the Blue Rewind Fanfic!
> 
> This finishes the aftermath of the incident, all peaceful vibes! And answers a question about what happened to the BR AU reacting to a certain death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I said  
> It will be short I said  
> Well it's either the same size as a usual chapter or a bit longer....
> 
> EDIT = It's the longest fucking chapter WHAT?!
> 
> At least it wraps up everything I hope :)
> 
> Any questions? Ask below after reading I check inbox regularly so your questions would be answered quite quickly tbh.

Makoto's POV

7 days have passed since the Blue Glitch Incident has happened, Izuru and Chiaki are still gone along with Kyoko's body....I don't know if she's alive or not but I have hope. I was called during one of my school meetings by Togami out of the blue.

"Makoto Naegi, I might have good news, I saw the Ultimate Nurse was missing from the cast of the Jabberwock Island Surviours" stated Byakuya.

"Wait how is that good news?!" I shouted.

"It means If Hinata, Nanami and Tsumiki are gone from the island there's a chance it might be for Kyo"

"O-oh!" 

I won't lie, I started smiling after hearing that, the hope of my wife coming back after seeing her get stabbed by that horrible Maizono, I'm honestly surprised I even had a crush on her back in the first year of school.

\----------------  
FLASHBACK  
Hopes Peak Academy 2nd year Pre-Despair  
(NO POV)

"Do you still have a crush on Sayaka Maizono?" asked Kyoko

"No actually, I fell for someone else" smiled Makoto.

This made Kyoko raise a eyebrow at the chance to receive new information from her assistant (she would NOT call it gossip)

"How come?"

"I felt Maizono and I didn't click and I was just holding onto the fact I knew her before all of you, I realised it was just a false crush"

"Interesting"

However from the back hearing all this, a young girl's heart had broke in two and had let darkness deep into her heart and ran away, her actions more volatile towards everyone but Makoto Naegi, her name? Sayaka Maizono....

"So Naegi, may I hear about this new crush?" questioned Kyoko, genuinely curious.

"A-ah about that" blushed Makoto, his cheeks as red as a tomato.

All Kyoko could do watching Makoto's reaction was giggle openly, and it was the most beautiful sound Makoto could hear from her. She was so open at the moment, more than usual, more than normal around Makoto, she was free and Makoto was lucky to witness such a sight. 

"Sorry Naegi, I felt like giggling due to how cute you're acting right now" giggled Kyoko.

"A-ahhh!" stammered Makoto.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way"

"W-what?!"

Kyoko just winked at Makoto and started to walk away from him until she turned around and signalled him to follow her.

"Aren't you coming to class?" smirked Kyoko.

"Aye!" replied Makoto, still blushing, "But how....?"

"Ultimate Detective, can't hide from me, Mr Open Book" 

"Ah yes I forgot"

Both young adults laughing on their way to class, until people started to appear, the thing they didn't conceal was them holding hands.

It was like that until the first killing game when their memories were wiped.

FLASHBACK END  
\------------------  
???'s POV

I could hear voices muffled while seeing nothing but endless darkness. Slowly but surely the voices became more clear and the light became visible...

"A-ah she's a-awaking!" 

I woke up hearing a familiar voice, I look to my left to see the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, tending to my body once more.

"We need.....to stop seeing each other....like this" I slowly said.

"Don't worry I-I repaired the wound, and g-gave you the proper nutrients you needed for your body to r-recover from being stabbed in the abdomen region!" stated Mikan.

"Thank...you" I replied.

Mikan only nodded before she swiftly went out the room to probably check on other patients, I don't blame her, there must be a ton of patients from the Blue Rewind Disaster.....

"Hey hey!"

I turned to my right to see Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami just looking at me with a smile and a small wave, I decided to return one back, very weakly.

"Izuru carried you here, but unfortunately because he took too much time controlling our body from all the action 7 days ago, he had to rest in my subconscious for a long time, so we had to ask Tsumiki for assistance" informed Hajime.

"Yeah! But don't worry! We kept you safe and alive while she got here! I played a lot of doctor games!" smiled Chiaki.

I felt thankful for those saving me from the Walk of Death once more. I felt truly lucky I survived another potential death, maybe Makoto is rubbing off his luck on me.....wait....

"Where's....Makoto?!"

I got up suddenly but that wasn't a good idea on my part, the pain of my stomach wound stung my insides making me scream in pain, before the two beside me had to gently put me down again before Mikan came back.

"Don't worry, Togami is telling him that Tsumiki has disappeared too, so eventually he's gonna know you're ok" smiled Hajime.

I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed on the bed, Chiaki giving me a game girl advance and a detective game to pass the time with, I'm not good with these but I accepted the gesture nonetheless.

\------------------  
Makoto's POV

I heard from Byakuya that Mikan has gone from the island, I know it's not a bad missing, I could only hope it had something to do with Kyoko. After all, she helped her once, she can do it again, I have faith in my friends.

(The next day)

A day had passed and I was notified by Hajime Hinata to come to a certain hospital and so I obliged and went forth. I rushed in, and as soon as I heard those certain words....

"Ah you're Kyoko Naegi's husband, she's in room 16"

I couldn't help but give the more hope filled smile of my entire life, as I rushed to the room she was in. I opened it just to see her, a bit worse for wear but she was smiling straight at me watching some news and asked me to come over to the chair.

"Kyoko! You're ok!" I grinned.

"Of course I would be!" smirked Kyoko.

I got up slightly and gave her a relief filled hug. I didn't hug her too tight because of her injures but still I wanted to hug her, show her in the compassion she deserved for helping me, being there for me, just existing!

She understood my intentions because she didn't tell me to stop, in fact I felt she agreed with the whole thing, she probably wouldn't admit that though.....

As she looked into my tear filled eyes, we shared a long waited kiss right on each other's lips and parted with a smile, now it's over, and I still have my Kyoko and she still has her Makoto. Everyone survived but this did make us realise how important we are to each other. 

You don't know what you got until you lose it right in front of you.....

\-----------------  
No ones POV

(One month later)

"I'll get it" said Makoto

Makoto walked up to his front door while Kyoko was just watching TV on their couch nearly fully recovered completely. He opened the door to see Hajime on the other side with a TV like device.

"Hi Hinata! Whatcha got there!" greeted Makoto.

"Oh hi Naegi, I got a certain machine that WONT affect the universe, Izuru built it after all" stated Hajime, "May I come in?"

"Ok"

Makoto allowed Hajime to come inside with his machine who then placed it on their coffee table.

"This machine will allow us to talk to our Blue Rewind selves for one use"

"Why do we need that?" asked Kyoko.

"For curious closure" replied Hajime, with a smug expression, "I know you guys want to know how they dealt with Sayaka Maizono's death"

"True dat!" smiled Makoto.

"So I'll switch it on and...."

Hajime clicked certain buttons on the machine, making it glow a familiar blue, making the married duo slightly shake due to the immense phantom pain for both of them.

A blue like portal mirror appeared on the contraption, seeing the younger class looking very surprised on the other end.

"It's happening again!" shouted Hagukure.

"No no, look I see the older me and Kyoko and Hinata!" smiled Naegi, holding Kirigiri's hand.

Both versions waved at each other, while both Kyokos nodded in understanding.

"I'm guessing you want to know the aftermath, but I'm going to quickly state I'm glad you guys made it out ok" sighed Kirigiri.

"Likewise" replied Kyoko.

"Oh well, I'll explain then! You see after we jumped into the break....." started Naegi.

\----------------  
Hopes Peak Academy  
Blue Rewind AU  
After Naegi and Kirigiri dropped in...  
No ones POV

"DEAD BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED" shouted Junko, laughing, still tied up.

Everyone else freaked out seeing Sayaka Maizono's death corpse, heart taken out on top of her own desk.

"You guys were gone for 5mins! And we have a unconscious Ikusaba and a dead Maizono!" shouted Togami, "Explain yourselves!"

"Erm you see" started Naegi.

"Maizono was a yandere, Ikusaba was the same, they potentially killed the older me, and nearly destroyed our older selves's universe" interrupted Kirigiri, helping Naegi explain.

"Oh my, Naegiri?" sweated Hifumi

Both Naegi and Kirigiri raised a eyebrow at the strange short sentence the hentai fanfic writer had stated.

"Oh it's a ship name, don't ask" 

Everyone sighed, returning back to the problem at hand.

"DEAD BODIES ARE NOT ACCEPTABLE IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!" screamed Taka, before puking seeing the blood drip into the floorboards.

Chihiro hid behind Mondo, while Hifumi did the same but with Celeste.

"Please, get off me, these clothes aren't for grabbing like this" gritted Celeste, not in the mood.

"Sorry Miss Ludenberg" apologised Hifumi.

"Wait where's Fukawa?" asked Naegi, scared for his friend's safety.

"She literally fainted first sight of the body, Sakura had to drag her away" stated Asahina.

"Seems legit right?" asked Leon, "You guys going for 5 mins and hen two bodies plus you two drop from the ceiling"

"Don't expect physics to work in dimensional problems" sighed Hagukure

"Excuse me? Who are you and what have you done with weed boy?" shrieked Everyone.

"Uhhhh, weed"

"He's back to normal" smiled Asahina.

"So the body..."

"Just throw it out the way, I'm disgusted with a plebeian trying to destroy the world and then get what she deserved" stated Togami.

Despite the fact Naegi or Kirigiri didn't agree with this, the class decided to throw her body away, disgusted by the fact she was even considered a friend, but the concerns turned at last to Mukuro Ikusaba.

"What about her?" asked Chihiro.

"Prison!" shouted Taka.

Even Naegi agreed on this for the reason, assisting on universal homicide was seriously a fucked up crime and thus needed action, and so while the Soldier was out of commission, the class got their teacher Koichi Kizakura to phone the police and make up a similar story close enough to the original problem crime and got her locked in jail.

After that, everyone relaxed, they didn't bother with Junko in the corner.

FLASHBACK END  
\-----------------

The three in the normal universe went pale at hearing the disregard for Sayaka's body but in a way low-key understood the reasoning.

"Sorry but that's it!" smiled Naegi.

"It's fine, thank you Naegi" thanked Kyoko.

Naegi smiled with Kirigiri giving him a good boy kiss, making the 19 year old version blush like mad in front of everyone, this encouraged Kyoko to do the same with her Makoto, now blushing from nerves.

Both Kyokos smiled and nodded in understanding once more as the call started to fade.

"Good luck guys!" wished Makoto.

"You too!" replied Naegi, "Hope you guys can somehow safely visit us one day!"

"We would like that, it would be nice to see our past friends again" smiled Kyoko.

"Well you can be our guests anytime if possible, after all, you helped us get together" informed Kirigiri.

"I wonder if my counterpart is ok now after I stopped him from going through the surgery..." wondered Hajime.

"Oh the other Hinata? He's fine! I saw him with our Nanami playing games, I even saw a kiss!" giggled Naegi

"Ultimate Lucky Student much?" chuckled Hajime.

"I didn't think it was good luck seeing that by accident but it seemed it was!"

"Until next time!" said everyone from the original universe.

"Goodbye!" replied everyone from the Blue Rewind universe.

And thus while waving to each other, the vision faded and the machine broke, destroying the remaining link between the universes for now.

"I'll find a way, or Izuru will safely" stated Hajime, with a determined look.

"Thank you Hinata" thanked Makoto.

Hajime just nodded as he grabbed the remains of the machine and walked out towards the port he left his boat at, and with a goodbye, he left the household. 

Makoto and Kyoko smiled at each other, the problems were finally over, no cliffhangers, no loose knots, and no questions left unanswered. They dropped into the couch, holding each other watching their original programs on TV, smiling subconsciously.

After all, you never know what you got until you lose it, you better make the most of it any way you can.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished
> 
> 5th Sept  
> To the 14th Oct
> 
> I couldn't of done it without y'all reading and kudosing and commenting!
> 
> I want to personally thank my two regular reviewers for believing in me and commenting every chapter!
> 
> Being WiiFan2009  
> And Vandalla1998
> 
> Thank you guys for commenting, I always looked forward to knowing how you guys reacted! And I hope I see you guys on my next ones.
> 
> Also because the fanfic is finished doesn't mean it's ended, if you guys have a bonus chapter in mind, let me know and I'll write it :)
> 
> Speaking of next ones, I might make a ask series fanfic! It will have every DR cast member and might have special AU oc appearances if allowed by the original creator of those oc's 
> 
> If I make it, there will be a chapter talking about it and how to ask
> 
> But chances are mostly likely another Naegiri one shot (Best Ship)


	22. ANNOUCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read please

Ok I've come to make a annoucement!

I've released a new ongoing chatfic!  
It's called Danganronpa: Naegi Protection Squad

It's crazy but not too over the top I hope

I hope to see you guys there ^_^

Don't worry, a bonus chapter on BR will be soon! 

It will be about Why Sayaka and Mukuro became the Masterminds and how it lead to it :)

Emerald out!


	23. Bonus Chapter #1 = The Motive of the Masterminds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter explaining the Motives of the Masterminds and why and how they became it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the bonus chapter! I wonder if this will change your mind on someone due to knowing the motive :0
> 
> Also feel free to leave a bonus chapter idea. And/Or a ask.

(After Izuru, Makoto, Kyoko, Naegi and Kirigiri left)

"All we can do is wait" said Celeste, breaking the silence.

"Unfortunately I can't help this time, time travel....it's still unbelievable to this day, even after I saw it" sighed Togami.

While everyone was slowly calming down, Sayaka and Mukuro quietly left the classroom as the commotion was still in motion. After leaving, they quickly and swiftly made their way to a classroom free from anyone to discuss some important matters.....matters concerning a old rival.

"Ugh I can't believe her!" grumbled Sayaka, under a cheery face.

"Me too, I never took Kirigiri for the love type" mumbled Mukuro.

"She took Makoto Naegi from us!" 

Sayaka turned to face the Ultimate Soldier who was already in the dumps from the reveal about her sister and now from the reveal about how Makoto was with Kyoko in the future.

"We need to take action!"

Mukuro looked into Sayaka's eyes with a uneasy expression, one containing slight fear, hope, and disgust.

"We...shouldn't" said Mukuro, looking down after stating that.

Sayaka was took back and quickly rebound with a determined expression as she replied,

"And why not? Do you think Naegi would be happy being with a cold detective for a wife?!"

"Well, didn't he look happy?!" snapped Mukuro.

"Did you see how he acted towards your sister?!"

That shut Mukuro up as her face was immediately back to her neutral expression in thought.

"See? He's secretly pissed off and has to some out release it, we know Naegi is a good kid, after all.....couldn't Kirigiri of abused him?" whispered Sayaka, with a devilish look on her face.

"I....I really doubt Kirigiri abused Naegi, Maizono" struggled Mukuro, who was really struggling to not to believe such a lie.

"How can you be sure?"

And with that Mukuro Ikusaba's resolve had been smashed, her Naegi could be abused by Kyoko Kirigiri, and she couldn't take it, he needed to be safe and so if it meant taking him away from the abuser then so be it.

"Good Ikusaba, we will....both get Naegi and protect him from everyone" smirked Sayaka.

"And....how will we do that?" quietly asked Mukuro.

Just then, the ground shook as Blue sparks cracked into the ground, eventually opening up into a vortex like portal, easily connecting the Blue Rewind world and the future.

"Easy, a way has opened up to us"

Mukuro walked closer to the Blue Portal, seeing a brokenish academy looking like Hopes Peak in the very classroom they are in.

"But how can we use this to our advantage, did you not hear what Kamakura said? About the worlds coming apart?" asked Mukuro

"Oh don't worry about that either, no one will blame you for taking such a precaution against Naegi being abused, that world isn't needed anyway" reassured Sayaka.

Unlike Sayaka, Mukuro wasn't so determined in her quest to take Makoto and Naegi away just in case the facts were false, but in the back of her head, it screamed to protect the one person who smiled at her with true hope. But while she was pondering what to do, Sayaka began to close in the gap between her and Mukuro.

"Besides, you can decide when you land.....just pull me through" winked Sayaka, as she pushed Mukuro mid thought, breaking her train of thinking as she fell through the portal. Blue was all that surrounded her as she fell deeper into the vortex, eventually landing on the other side, where she began to think....

Which side should she fight for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Is Mukuro still evil? Or misunderstood? I wonder if she's changed some hearts now you guys know why she did what she did!
> 
> Sayaka is such a bitch isn't she?
> 
> Also any bonus chapters can be about anything within the universe, doesn't have to be just the story.


	24. Bonus Chapter #2 = How Class 77 reacted to Nanami's death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this bonus chapter, you get to see how Class 77 takes to knowing about Nanami's new boyfriend and her death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Vandalia1998
> 
> Hope this is good enough for you pal I tried my best ^_^
> 
> I started it from after Izuru left them, I'm hoping you like it and enjoy it! Along with anyone else who reads it!

(Takes place after Izuru leaves the past Hinata and Nanami behind to find Makoto and Kyoko)

"That....was interesting" stated Hinata, completely in shock on what just transpired.

"Very interesting Hinata....I didn't think your future self would....push me to such things" giggled Nanami

"Me...neither..." 

"Hey hey! We got to help Kamakura!"

Hinata sighed, but smiled softly, the world may be breaking apart but it doesn't stop Nanami from looking less cute, and this followed her as she dragged the young boy across the campus and into the main building.

"HEY HOLD IT!" 

Hinata froze, he knew that voice and was honestly internally scared, the voice also stopped Nanami as she turned around to face the security chief of Hopes Peak Academy known as Juzo Sakakura.

"KID WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! Reserve course trash don't belong in the main campus!" snarled Juzo.

Nanami closed her eyes and breathed in as she began to walk towards the Security Chief with hidden Fury behind her normally sleepy eyes, still holding her Hajime's hand tightly to reassure his safety.

"No" 

That was the simple statement Nanami had made, a simple no to the Ultimate Boxer while standing her ground, she had a mission to do and damn she is going to do it, even if it meant fucking detention!

"Listen here Girl, That boy is part of the reserve course, he is not allowed here" growled Juzo, clearly losing patience, "Besides, you're a Ultimate, why are you hanging with him...."

"Because, I love him" 

Juzo's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he kept switching from looking at Nanami to Hinata and vice versa. While what Hinata could do after hearing that was blush and while keeping his slightly neutral expression, slightly smiled at the bold expression his new girlfriend had made.

"Now if you excuse me, come on Hajime!" 

As Juzo was still having a bit of a brain gear slowdown, Nanami and Hinata used this to their advantage and swiftly ran inside the main building, only then did Juzo realise he let them escape and growled to himself and despite how much he wanted to remove the "trash" from the building, he wasn't allowed to cause any drama....not after what happened with Chisa and Hinata the last time.

**************  
Nanami and Hinata quickly ran to the class hallway and took a breather to recover, the quick escape they had just made had taken quite a bit of energy.

Figuring the walk to the class wouldn't be a race anymore, they both decided to slow the pace down and just walk to not overdo it. But as they walked across, they had to pass Class 78's classroom and they heard some....concerning things....about Nanami.

(The following content wasn't in the main story)

"So according to Class 77's and Hinata's memories, Chiaki Nanami was captured and put into a dungeon like execution supposed to refer to her games...." 

Both Nanami and Hinata paled in complexion hearing that, and Hinata subconsciously held Nanami in a tight hug to protect her from harm. The gesture wasn't realised by Hinata, but it certainly was by Nanami, who blushed and without disturbing Hinata's shocked mindset, snuggled up into his chest taking shelter in this new protection.

The voice telling Class 78 this seemed to be male, sounded slightly older than any of their classmates, and from what she could see through the small window on the door, seemed to be a older version of Makoto Naegi.....

Wait.....that's it!

Seeming to now realise what Kamakura was looking for she perked up and unsurprising disturbed Hinata's subconscious act making him all flustered after he realised what he did, leading Nanami to smile and reassure him.

But curiosity got the best of her and she decided to listen in on her possible future, along with Hinata.

"She was being cut with blades, struck by spikes, all while bleeding out at a dangerous pace...." stated Makoto.

Nanami looked concerned while Hinata still looked terrified upon hearing Nanami's possible future. However Nanami remained unusually stoic and listened in some more.

"However she remained hopeful, tried to fight for her classmates who were unfortunately being brainwashed into despair watching this happen, but regardless of all injuries and bleeding, she pushed through it all and made it to the so called exit"

Nanami smiled, maybe there would be a happy ending.....

"But it was a trap....."

Her smiled faltered while she could hear Hinata slightly crying in the background, probably being overwhelmed about thinking about this, so quickly while Makoto was taking a breather for the next part, she quickly hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek to show him she was still there with him. The return she got was a tear filled smile of love as Hinata quickly pecked her back on the lips leaving both blushing yet quietly giggling and continued to listen in.

"She walked right into Enoshima's trap and got impaled by many traps, slowly draining her of her energy and life through the many injuries she had taken and in her last moments she saw our Hinata....but not our Hinata"

"What does that mean?" whispered Hinata.

"Hey....could he mean...Kamakura?" replied Nanami, also in a hushed tone.

"Possibly....."

"He watched as Nanami died in front of him and as she died, Kamakura had told us he began to cry tears not of his own and stated they were Hajime Hinata's" finished Makoto.

"So my death is what got you to bypass Kamakura's own emotions?" asked Nanami.

"I don't know, I'm not the future me....but....I do love you a lot, and if you died that would destroy me.....so I guess..." stated Hinata.

After enough eavesdropping, they both ran to Class 77 now regained their energy to go back to running, now they found their target, they need to find Kamakura, and they will ask Nanami's friends for help.

"I'm honestly scared Chiaki...." admitted Hinata.

"Hey hey! You adapted to our first name basis that I just started outside in a matter of minutes, I have faith in you Hajime!" reassured Nanami, who yet again hugged the shaking reserve corse Student to help his fears.

"Thank you...." 

Nanami nodded and quickly opened the door to see 15 faces all looking at her and her new boyfriend, who just awkwardly waved.

"Oh Nanami! Who's that?" asked Mahiru.

"This is Hajime Hinata, a reserve course Student and my boyfriend" smiled Nanami.

"Oi Lanky! You better not try anything with our class rep or I'll personally escort you to hell!" threatened Fuyuhiko, who gave Hinata the evil eye.

"I-I wouldn't think of it....." shook Hinata.

"He looks so scared of us haha" smirked Hiyoko, being a bitch as usual.

"Hey hey! Stop that! I love him and he's terrified because he doesn't know you guys besides on what I say about you!" defended Nanami, with a determined expression.

"Ah, sorry" 

A pink haired sharp toothed boy walked past Nanami as she was talking to the others and walked straight to Hinata with a smile and held his hand.

"Hiya, names Kazuichi Soda! The Ultimate Mechanic! Nice to meet ya" 

"L-likewise" 

"Glad you got to snag someone you like, I'm still trying to get Miss Sonia to notice me" 

"Who's Miss Sonia?"

The mechanic outstretched a arm to point to a golden blonde polite looking lady.

"She is, Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess" 

Hinata sweatdropped knowing now not only is he in a class filled with Ultimate but one of them is legit royalty.

"No sweat tho soulbro! She's nice!"

Hinata smiled back as being called Soulbro made him hope that he made a good first impression but his focus turned to Nanami as she got the class's attention.

"Hey hey folks! Kamakura needs or help, and we need to find him and if Makoto and Kyoko Naegi go missing from their original spot then find them too!" shouted Nanami.

"E-erm N-Nanami?" asked Mikan.

"Yeah?"

"W-why do you look slightly whiter....t-than usual?"

"It's...just some news I didn't think I would of heard" sighed Nanami.

"You don't have to tell them about it" said Hinata, worried for Nanami.

"No they are my class, my friends....and my family, I will" huffed Nanami.

"Very well then" 

Hinata took a seat by Nanami who then to everyone's shock, got off her seat to sit on Hinata's lap and moved his arms over her, keeping her secure and tight. This made Hinata completely blush, the class shocked as fuck, and one sole perverted cook to ogle at the sight.

"Listen here, so the future Class 78 class rep Makoto Naegi said that apparently according to your future memories and the other Hajime's that....I died" gulped Nanami, slightly sweating and grew paler saying that out loud.

(Look we all know she's not dead in the future but Makoto never brought up that detail)

The Class roared in protest hearing this unbelievable news. 

"How?!" shouted Peko, unusually raising her tone due to shock.

"Who hurt you?" asked Imposter.

"IBUKI DOESNT LIKE SAD STORIES!" cried Ibuki

"According to the story....." started Nanami.

As the story progressed from what she could remember, the faces grew from shock to disgust to regret.

"You became a pin cushion?!" shouted Akane

"SHIT!!!! THAT AINT GOOD!!!!!" screamed Nekomaru.

"What the fuck.....WHAT THE FUCK?!" slammed Fuyuhiko, who hit his desk in utter disbelief.

"T-the a-adrenaline in your system....w-would of kept you alive that long....d-despite the injuries you sustained....it's a s-shame you couldn't be s-saved" stuttered Mikan.

"Hey pig face! We didn't need medical information when we just learned OUR CLASS REP DIED IN THE FUTURE!" fumed Hiyoko.

"A-ah! Please forgive me!"

"Well, didn't Nanami say that Hinata was there but as Kamakura?" perked Sonia

"Yes she did Miss Sonia, what about it?" replied Soda.

"Well, if Hinata is presented with us now and they are together, doesn't it mean that won't happen?"

Everyone looked at each other with a sigh of relief.

"It's possible" said Nanami.

"I won't let it happen, so it WONT happen you hear me?" assured Hinata, with a neutral face put on as he held Nanami closer in a protective way and quickly kissed her head, which in return Nanami giggled in agreement.

The class smiled at this turn of events but all good things must come to a close.

"You may have forgotten BUT I TANAKA THE DARK ONE HAVE NOT! Class rep you have forgotten your quest for this Kamakura and misplaced heroes!" cackled Gundham with his hamsters posing as usual.

"Oh no!" sighed Nanami.

Hinata let go of his small girlfriend as she jumped off his lap in a worried expression as she forgot about the current mission to help her future boyfriend.

"Hmm, I bet Mr Hinata here enjoyed having a lady on his lap, did a snake come to visit perhaps?" whispered Teruteru, under his breath.....even though Hinata heard him since he was behind him.

There was one male who didn't speak at all during this commotion, being Nagito Komaeda. He didn't like Hajime Himata, he was a reserve course student, and even though he thought himself as trash he hated normal people even more. The scoff missed by many as Hinata was introduced.

"He shouldn't be here" muttered Nagito, to himself, "Our Class rep can do so much better than a normal reserve course Student with no talent to help shape the hope of the world" 

"Ok everyone! Let's find the Naegis.....and I guess Future me with a split problem!" shouted Hinata.

Nanami smiled as Hinata grew a little self confidence talking to her friends, she knew Nagito was going to be a problem but she knew he could probably change his mind in time.....and maybe when this whole thing was over.

She wouldn't regret moving so quickly with Hajime Hinata, after all learning about your futures can be life changing but she knew it's for the best and she was going to enjoy it with her new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the explaining part wasn't good enough, I had to explain it with Makoto and didn't feel like explaining It again with Nanami. I hope you liked the Hinanami moments in this Bonus Chapter!
> 
> Next is = How did Makoto and Kyoko react to Kiki's disappearance  
> (probably be a shorter bonus chapter)


	25. Bonus Chapter #3: How does Gaiden Makoto and Kyoko react to Kiki's disappearance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Gaiden Makoto and Kyoko's side of the events of Blue Rewind: Crossing into the Gaidenverse!
> 
> Makoto and Kyoko are about to read story time to little Kiki Naegi, but suddenly a bright blue light snatches her away! How do the two parents deal with this sudden pccurance? Find out in this bonus chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Pkara   
> And was given permission by WiiFan2009 who owns the character Kiki and the au Gaiden.
> 
> Whooooo 3rd bonus chapter! About how the Gaiden Naegis reacting to Kiki being gone before storytime even started! I hope you guys like this!

(Takes place during HIMYM Despair Arc story telling and Blue Rewind Rewind Arc)

Kiki Naegi was getting ready to hear her parents carry on the daily story she was told about her parents's past. She was up to the the quoted "Despair Arc" and was learning about what it was like inside a shelter made from your current school.

"Alright Kiki, you know the drill" chuckled Makoto.

Kiki smiled and instantly ran to her bed after brushing her teeth and snuggled into the warmth of her blankets, excited to hear more.

"I swear she's getting faster each time Makoto" smirked Kyoko.

"That's the power of storytelling and cliffhangers" 

But before either of them could get a word in, a bright blue light covered the room, blinding everyone inside. The only sound that was heard was a simple sizzling sound as Kiki Naegi wasn't in bed anymore and was replaced by a emptiness with a bit of smoke coming from where she previously was.

It only took less than a second of realising before the whole silence situation became worrisome. Makoto was the first to react to such a terrible fate.

"WAIT WHERES KIKI?!" shouted Makoto.

Kyoko, who was also panicking, tried to calm down the currently frantic Makoto from doing something he would regret later on. She grabbed his arms from going everywhere and tried to even his breathing.

"I know this looks bad, but you need to calm down Makoto, if we go into a situation like this with panic and anxiety, it will end badly, just like how the killing games had started!" stated Kyoko, who was currently struggling to keep Makoto still.

"But...." 

"Trust me Makoto, calm down and let's discuss how to get our daughter back...."

After a few minutes of deep breathing and reassurance, Makoto was back at full throttle and was ready to find his Kiki. Kyoko sighed out of relief for Makoto's mental state and gently grabbed his hand. Makoto got up as did Kyoko and rushed to look around the house, trying to find a clue as to where Kiki could of gone, however this was all in vain as there was no proof or clue on where she went, leaving the normally stoic Kyoko to show signs of panic but not enough to need restraining like Makoto had.

"There's nothing Kyoko!" panicked Makoto, who was trying to regain his composure again.

"It's fine, there's got to be something, anything" reassured Kyoko, mostly to herself.

"Yeah.....yeah your right....." 

They went back to searching for anything but still came up empty handed until a certain phone call came and Makoto picked it up with Kyoko listening in behind him.

"Is this the Naegi residence?" asked a stranger.

"Yes, this is Makoto Naegi speaking" calmly spoke Makoto.

"We just got word of a unknown energy spike in your area, did something happen?"

Makoto looked over to his wife for advice on whenever he should admit his daughter had just been stolen or not. Kyoko responded with a simple nod and squeezed his spare hand.

"Yes, a bright blue light had came and stole our daughter, we are looking for evidence" sighed Makoto.

"So the information was correct" 

"I'm sorry but who is this?"

"Oh sorry I'm a freelancing Future Foundation worker, you can call me Miss Kire, I monitor energy signatures to prevent nasty accidents" admitted Kire.

"So much for preventing" muttered Kyoko, so only Makoto could hear it.

"Look I know what you said is bad but I can safety say what happened" 

"And what might that be?" asked Makoto, with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Your daughter has been transferred somewhere else"

Both Makoto and Kyoko paled but refused to interrupt the currently explaining Miss Kire.

"She's currently safe though"

Both Naegi's sighed a sigh of relief before asking Kire to continue.

"How do you know though?" perked Kyoko.

"Oh that's easy, every human has a energy signature of their own, but ours are heartbeats, I can read and analyse anyone's heartbeat" smiled Kire.

"Sounds unrealistic" sweatdropped Makoto.

"To be honest considering our life, I doubt anything is realistic" replied Kyoko.

"Anyway, I'll keep researching I'll be in touch" 

The line went dead before either could reply and Makoto put the phone down as well as his head. Kyoko grabbed his head and gave him a slight kiss on the lips for reassurance as they both made their way to Kiki's room once more. Both sighing at realising there was nothing they could do until....

"Ow!"  
"Ow" 

Both of them held their head in pain and shook it away as they looked at each other to make sure the other was ok.

"Hey, did you see a bush rustle at our wedding?" asked Kyoko.

"Y-Ye" stuttered Makoto, very clearly confused.

Kyoko pondered for a while as Makoto tried to get a grip on the pain that hit his head a few moments ago, it was very strong.

"Makoto are yo-"

Kyoko was interrupted as a bright blue light had consumed the room once more, and in their scared minds that the other might disappear like Kiki, they held each other quite tightly, until the light had subsided and a bright white machine with blue sparks had landed right in the room.

"Yup nothing is realistic anymore" monotoned Kyoko, with a tiny hint of annoyance, while Makoto was just sweating like no tommorow.

As the machine opened, out came their very own daughter, Kiki Naegi, grinning like a absolute maniac and with relief seeing her own parents once more. The other person who exited was Hajime Hinata who simply smiled at the two.

The relief was contagious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what happens after and during through Hajime and Kiki's perspective go read my Blue Rewind: Crossing into the Gaidenverse, it's actually my least viewed fic! 
> 
> I have a itch to make a sequel to my angst one called Broken Luck but instead of being MM Makoto probably Kyoko instead.....
> 
> Next will be: Discussing Sleeping Arrangements and Emotions.


	26. Bonus Chapter #4 = Discussing Sleeping Arrangements and Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place before the epliogue, Naegi and Kirigiri at each back home in the Blue Rewind AU, and start to discuss on what to do after the faithful adventure they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by WiiFan2009
> 
> So I decided not to the first date part since I've did a first date fic before which was the first ever fic I made. So i added what happened to Mukuro's jail time as a bonus as sorry :)
> 
> I hope you like this :D

(Takes place in the Blue Rewind Universe literally a few hours after the whole Glitch Arc Ended)

Naegi still couldn't get over the entire ordeal of what happened, neither could his new girlfriend Kirigiri. Both were still in shock they nearly died from a collapsing future universe, in shock that Sayaka Maizono and Mukuro Ikusaba almost fucked the entire time space nonsense just to kill the Kyoko Kirigiris of both universes and keep the Makoto Naegis for themselves. 

Despite Mukuro being a mastermind, her testimony checks out, considering she was easily convinced by her sister and then Sayaka even though she wanted to let Naegi be happy. After hearing how Sayaka told Mukuro then there was a chance the future Makoto could of been abused from the indication of the PTSD attacks shown, Mukuro just wanted to protect him, and both Naegi and Kirigiri could somehow understand where she was coming from. 

Mukuro was only given a week of prison and lifetime community service, but she didn't mind, she knew she deserved this, but she wished Naegi a happy life like she should have before the entire situation.

Both Naegi and Kirigiri sat a nearby bench in a close park to relax under their bright blue sky in contrast to the purple dirty oxygened sky of the once future now different universe. Naegi sighed as he relaxed into the bench releasing al tension in his body. Kirigiri looked at Naegi with a genuine but tiny smile on her normally stoic face.

"You look relaxed Naegi" smiled Kirigiri.

"Ha....we just survived a possible death, of course I'd relax" grinned Naegi.

"I...feel bad for my other self and your other self, considering that your older looking self was married to the other Kyoko"

"Hey, there's a chance! I know you Kirigiri, you're strong! So if the other you went through literally 10 years of torture and adapting to the new normal....I bet she will survive and reunite with the other Makoto!" 

Kirigiri blushed very lightly hearing his direct and yet indirect compliment towards her, and despite trying to hide it beneath her stoic neutral look, Naegi could easily see through her, and grabbed her hand gently and squeezed it.

"I suppose you're right Makoto..."

Suddenly Naegi let go of her hand, but Kirigiri wasn't having any of that and instantly grabbed it back but not too rough at all.

"We...are still calling each other by first names? I thought it was temporary...."

"Of course we are, we ARE dating now right?" smirked Kirigiri.

"I suppose Ki-Kyoko" 

Now it was Naegi's turn to blush but in contrast to Kirigiri's it was madly noticeable. Kirigiri responded to this delightful event with a quick kiss right onto the lips, striking Naegi in a quick confusion before allowing himself to indulge in the knowledge that Kirigiri herself had started the kiss herself.

"I know what you're thinking, I do hate physical contact, however when it comes to you Makoto, I prefer it"

"Ah...." chuckled Naegi.

"Anyway...."

Kirigiri turned to the side quickly while looking towards the green grass beneath her.

"About what happened in your older sister's home"

"The....sleeping arrangements?"

"Yes, would you....like to carry on?"

"But Kyoko.....w-we had no c-choice there! They had no spare b-beds!" stuttered Naegi, clearly shocked by Kirigiri's question.

"So you don't want to?" replied Kirigiri, raising a eyebrow. 

She knew deep down Naegi wouldn't mind this, after all, even if he is a cinnamon roll, there was something that night that transpired and even if it was a one second mistake, it was clear to Kirigiri he liked it.

"I....I...well..."

"Hm?"

"Ok fine....kind of....we will sleep in the same room but....maybe different beds first?"

"Makoto we are literally 18-19, second year of Hopes Peak, our final year is coming up in a couple months...."

"And?"

"We may not get a chance to sleep together like this next year....with the focus being completely on exams and Talents" 

Naegi knew he couldn't rebuttal that, the final year of Hopes Peak was known to be so hard that friendship interactions were way less than usual as the exams were harder and thus the training and studying was much more needed. So if the two were to sleep together, their thoughts....might not be so pure and focused on what they really need.

"F-fine"

"Good I'll tell the headmaster about our new situation"

Naegi instantly flailed his arms very quickly and started to sweat completely under the pressure of what Kirigiri had just suggested.

"K-Kyoko! Why would you tell your dad!"

Kirigiri grunted hearing the word "Dad" come from her Makoto's mouth to reference the headmaster by Kyoko's actual relation.

"S-sorry" apologised Naegi, knowing exactly why Kirigiri grunted.

"It's fine, after what happened for the past two days I don't deserve to grunt at such a meaningless thing anymore" sighed Kirigiri.

"But why are we telling him?"

"1. To help the new rooming, 2. Favoritism"

"I thought...."

"I know I don't like it, but I'm afraid it's the only way"

Naegi only nodded as he squeezed his girlfriend's hand, realising that throughout this entire talk, they never let their hands separate. Maybe that's the bond their other selves have and maybe they will share through their future.

Both of them got up from the bench and walked the way back to their headmaster's office to discuss what had just been talked about. But on the way there, another topic had been brought up.

"Makoto, how do you feel like being a father?" asked Kirigiri, randomly out of the blue.

"H-Huh?! Isn't it too early Kyoko?!"

"I know it is, but seeing how you dealt with another version of us's child...."

"You're on about Kiki aren't you?"

"Yes I am"

"Well, I only knew how to deal with her because I was a big brother and played with Komaru"

"And then you played horsey with her, and made yourself look like a idiot, and yet cute" giggled Kirigiri quietly.

"Hmph, alright then Kiri, I'll let you be it next time" huffed Naegi.

"Makoto, come on, don't call me Kiri again....it's Kyoko"

"Haha"

"Come on....the headm-.......Dad will be in office"

"You're growing Kyoko....I'm proud of you"

"Now you are really acting like a dad yourself"

Both had giggled about the subject until they reached the office they needed to. Kirigiri opened the door with such force that her presence emitted such a strong aura.

"Ah, Kyoko, Naegi, take a seat" suggested Jin, doing paperwork.

Both Kirigiri and Naegi took a seat by Jin's table as he moved his paperwork to the side to deal with the two young adults.

"What can I help you with?"

"I want to move in Makoto's dorm" stated Kirigiri, in her stoic face once more.

Jin's eyebrows were raised curiously, looking at Kirigiri to see if she was joking and was surprised once he found out that she was indeed serious.

"Can I ask why?"

Naegi realised Kirigiri was growing slightly agitated and decided to speak on his Kyoko's behalf.

"Mr. Kirigiri, sir, we want to room together because of certain events that occurred in our mission with our other selves." explained Naegi.

Kirigiri nodded towards Naegi as to show her thanks for helping her in this tense situation. Naegi responded with a tap on her hand and a smile. However Jin had took this the wrong way and quickly stood up, jaw dropped in shock.

"NAEGI DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" shouted Jin.

Both young adults paled at the headmaster's question, both confused on how he came to such a drastic idea.

"N-No! I wouldn't dare do that.......yet" responded Naegi, yet that last word was towards himself and even Kirigiri heard him and instantly blushed.

"Dad, stop being a idiot, this is why you are such a failure of the Kirigiri name" sighed Kirigiri, wanting to bash her head on the table in frustration.

"You called me dad....this must be serious" 

Naegi awkwardly chuckled while Kirigiri just gave her signature Kirigiri stare towards her own father, showing the utter disappointment she felt right now.

"Well then, I'll see what I can do....." coughed Jin, slightly embarrassed by his protective outburst.

"We are all lucky that Kizakura isn't here...." gritted Kirigiri.

"Oh my talent actually came in handy" chuckled Naegi, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll get back to my paperwork and I'll call you Kyoko once everything has been sorted out"

"Thank you....dad"

Both Naegi and Kirigiri walked out as they came in leaving Jin to be still confused of the situation he was put in but nevertheless proud of his daughter for finding love, making him smile.

As Naegi and Kirigiri walk towards the dorms, Kirigiri stopped Naegi in place and with the slightest blush on her face, uttered the words Naegi wanted to hear since his crush on Kirigiri began....

"Makoto, would you like to go on a date with me in a couple days?"

"Kyoko....did you need to ask?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: All my fanfics ARENT PLANNED AT ALL! That's right! Each one shot and even Blue Rewind! Their plots and events weren't planned! In fact I just start writing the chapter in one sitting and let my imagination do the talking at the time I start.
> 
> So everything ur reading is actually in a way adlibbed but writing! Cool huh? Lmao
> 
> Anyway part of me is thinking of doing a ORIGINAL DR story with different characters but I might have Kyoko and Makoto as like end chapter narrators or something. 
> 
> Only problem with this idea is some characters aren't human, I know who the killers are, how they kill their victims and the chapter 6 twist but idk how to make a detailed and complicated murder so the murder trails probably wouldn't be very long at all, idk....what do you guys think? Would you still read this?
> 
> It would be called Danganronpa Wish Crest.


	27. Gonna Delete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read

So Danganronpa Wish Crest only got less than 40 views in 3 days, compared to my other fanfics that's nothing at all, no comments either, so I'm just gonna delete it, however I rewatched UDG, I might do a fanfic about the aftermath of the bad ending, what do you guys think?

Idea

Komaru destroys the controller and Toko and Makoto will have to save her with help from Kyoko cuz Naegiri u know? Would that be interesting instead of a new killing game? Cuz I'm starting to lose faith

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blue Rewind (AU) <UnEdited>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344329) by [Vandalia1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998)




End file.
